Warriors: Mosspelt's Story
by Faramir Lover 93
Summary: This is the Warriors series told from Mosspelt's point of view. She lives in RiverClan. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Mosskit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on you will be known as Mosspaw," Crookedstar meowed. "Mosspaw, your mentor will be Whiteclaw. I hope Whiteclaw will pass down all he knows to you. Whiteclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had shown excellent training from Leopardfur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and true. You will be the mentor of Mosspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Whiteclaw walked up to Mosspaw and touched her nose.

"Mosspaw!" "Mosspaw!" the Clan yowled.

Mosspaw's mother, Lilystem, rubbed her nose against her fur.

"I'm so proud of you," Lilystem purred.

Mosspaw wished that her father, Whitefang, could be there, but he had been killed by a fox moons before.

"It's surprising that Whiteclaw was given an apprentice," Blackclaw meowed discontentedly. "He is a very inexperienced warrior."

Leopardfur started to fluff up her fur, but Oakheart stepped in.

"Enough," Oakheart meowed sternly. "Crookedstar chose Whiteclaw, and that's that. Maybe you'll get to mentor Heavykit or Shadekit."

Blackclaw sniffed and turned away. Heavykit and Shadekit were not very much younger than Mosspaw, and she knew they would be apprentices soon.

"You should go meet your new denmate," Oakheart meowed warmly.

Mosspaw padded over to Silverpaw.

"Hello," the older apprentice mewed shyly. "Would you like to see your new den?"

"That would be great!" Mosspaw mewed excitedly.

She followed Silverpaw into the apprentices' den. It was a tangle of reeds similar to the nursery.

"Mosspaw!" she heard a cat meow.

They walked out of the den and saw Whiteclaw sitting there.

"I'm going to show you the territory," Whiteclaw meowed.

Mosspaw felt excitement shoot through her.

"Mistyfoot, go with them," Leopardfur ordered.

Mistyfoot padded up to them.

"Let's go," Whiteclaw meowed, turning and trotting away.

Mosspaw followed the warriors through the stream. It felt good, as it was newleaf. They followed the river for a while. Then, Whiteclaw stopped.

"What do you smell?" he asked.

Mosspaw concentrated, sniffing the air. "More cats. But they smell different, like trees."

Whiteclaw nodded approvingly. "That's ThunderClan."

Mistyfoot nodded to a cluster of large stones across the river. "That's Sunningrocks."

"They belong to ThunderClan," Whiteclaw hissed. "For now."

The cats continued along the river. Suddenly, Mistyfoot and Whiteclaw both crouched down. Mosspaw did the same. Mistyfoot sniffed the air carefully.

"I don't smell anything," Mistyfoot meowed.

Whiteclaw and Mistyfoot stood up. Mosspaw saw a dirt path in front of them. It smelled strange and harsh.

"This is a Twoleg path," Whiteclaw explained.

Mosspaw shivered. She had heard many elders' tales of Twolegs. The cats quickly passed over it. Mosspaw noticed a roaring sound she had noticed earlier getting louder. She followed Mistyfoot and Whiteclaw toward the sound. Mistyfoot motioned with his tail for Mosspaw to stop.

"Be very careful," Whiteclaw meowed.

Mosspaw crept forward. Suddenly, the ground dropped away in front of her. There was a river so far below it made her dizzy. She looked up and saw water cascading off a cliff.

"This is the gorge," Whiteclaw explained. "And that is the falls."

Mistyfoot flicked his ears and the cats retreated from the edge.

"Over there is WindClan territory," Whiteclaw meowed, flicking his tail to a place beyond the gorge. "And over there is ShadowClan territory."

"We'd better head back," Mistyfoot meowed, her eyes softening. "I bet you're hungry and tired."

Now that she mentioned it, Mosspaw could feel her stomach growl and her paws ache. The sun was starting to set.

"I could eat a whole trout!" Mosspaw meowed.

Mistyfoot purred in amusement. The cats walked back to the camp.

"Eat something, and then you can rest," Whiteclaw meowed. "You did well today."

Mosspaw wearily walked to the fresh kill pile and dragged off a fish. It wasn't a trout, but it would do. After she finished, she went into her den and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting," Crookedstar yowled.

Mosspaw wearily blinked her eyes. She padded out of her den and took a seat behind the other cats.

"Heavykit and Shadekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on you will be known as Heavypaw and Shadepaw," Crookedstar meowed. "Heavypaw, your mentor will be Blackclaw. I hope Blackclaw will pass down all he knows to you. Blackclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had shown excellent training from Hailstar, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and strong. You will be the mentor of Heavypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Blackclaw walked up to Heavypaw and touched his nose.

"Heavypaw!" Heavypaw!" the Clan yowled.

"Shadepaw, your mentor will be Stonefur. I hope Stonefur will pass down all he knows to you," Crookedstar continued. "Stonefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had shown excellent training as my apprentice, and you have shown yourself to be true and loyal. You will be the mentor of Shadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Stonefur touched Shadepaw's nose.

"Shadepaw!" Shadepaw!" the Clan yowled.

"I have something else to say. Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan," Crookedstar meowed. "ThunderClan may have taken it from us temporarily, but we are strong! We must take it back!"

The cats yowled in agreement.

"Oakheart, choose some warriors to take with you," Crookedstar meowed. "This is no battle for apprentices."

Oakheart called to some of the warriors, and they followed him across the stream.

Heavypaw and Shadepaw padded up to Mosspaw.

"Why don't I show you your new den?" Mosspaw asked.

They two new apprentices nodded brightly.

Mosspaw led the two into the apprentices' den.

"You can make your nests over there," Mosspaw meowed. "There's plenty of room."

After a while, Mosspaw heard pawsteps and looked up to see Oakheart and his patrol trotting into the camp.

"Well?" Crookedstar asked.

"We won," Oakheart meowed triumphantly.

Crookedstar's eyes gleamed. "Very good! This calls for a celebration."

Mosspaw joined the Clan as they ate fresh kill and shared tongues. Mosspaw sighed, feeling relaxed and happy to be in RiverClan.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Mosspaw was eating a water vole when she heard a yowl. Mistyfoot, who was eating beside her, pricked her ears. Loudbelly burst into the camp, his eyes wide.

"Oakheart is dead!" he yowled.

Crookedstar burst out of his den. "What happened?"

"ThunderClan attacked us at Sunningrocks," Loudbelly panted. "We were outnumbered. Oakheart was driven under an overhang by Redtail, and some rocks fell on him. We were forced to retreat."

Crookedstar looked up as Stonefur and Graypool appeared, dragging Oakheart's body into the camp. Mosspaw exchanged a horrified look with Shadepaw. She had thought Oakheart was invincible. He was so strong and brave.

Crookedstar silently walked over to his brother and deputy, and sat beside him. Silverstream sat beside her father, and pressed herself against him. Mistyfoot and Stonefur, Oakheart's kits, pressed themselves against Graypool, his mate. Mosspaw felt as though she was intruding on their grief.

As the sun set, Crookedstar pulled himself to his paws.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting," he yowled.

The cats gathered around him.

"Oakheart was a brave and noble cat," Crookedstar meowed. "May StarClan accept him with honor."

The cats below murmured in agreement.

"I say this before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice," Crookedstar meowed. "Leopardfur will be the new deputy of RiverClan."

Leopardfur raised her head proudly. Many of the cats went over to congratulate her. Whiteclaw purred and rubbed his head on her fur.

As there were no elders, Shadepaw and Heavypaw were told to bury Oakheart. Mosspaw watched them drag his body away, glad she did not have to share their task. She would miss Oakheart, though she had not known him well. He had been a respected deputy, and would leave a hole in many cats' hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Mosspaw anxiously kneaded her claws. When would Crookedstar appear? Tonight was a Gathering, and Mosspaw desperately wanted to be chosen to go. It had been over three moons since Oakheart had died. It was greenleaf, but it was not too hot yet.

Shadepaw let out a little hiss of impatience. "Where is Crookedstar?"

As she meowed this, Crookedstar appeared from his den.

"Leopardfur, Mudfur, Blackclaw, Lilystem, Stonefur, Shadepaw, Whiteclaw, and Mosspaw will go to the Gathering," Crookedstar meowed.

Mosspaw exchanged an excited look with Shadepaw. This would be their first Gathering! Crookedstar turned and waded through the stream, with the other cats following. Mosspaw followed the warriors until they got to the Twoleg path. Crookedstar warily sniffed, and then led the others onto a bridge over the gorge. Mosspaw stayed as close to the center as she could. When they were across, they followed the Twoleg path to Fourtrees.

Mosspaw looked in awe at the four great oaks surrounding a moonlit clearing.

"Only ShadowClan are here," Whiteclaw meowed.

Crookedstar led the way down the slope. Mosspaw wrinkled her nose at the scent of the ShadowClan cats.

"They smell like crowfood," Mosspaw whispered to Shadepaw.

Shadepaw nodded, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't give away any secrets," Whiteclaw meowed.

"But try to learn information about the other Clans," Stonefur advised.

Mosspaw and Shadepaw nodded. Mosspaw looked up as she saw more cats run down into the clearing. She recognized their scent as ThunderClan. Mosspaw and Shadepaw walked around, admiring all the different warriors. Suddenly, Mosspaw heard a yowl. She looked up to see Crookedstar standing on top of the Great Rock with two other leaders. Mosspaw and Shadepaw sat down, and Whiteclaw sat on Mosspaw's other side.

"The blue-grey she-cat is Bluestar of ThunderClan," Whiteclaw meowed. "And the dark brown tom is Brokenstar of ShadowClan. But where's Tallstar?"

Bluestar stepped forward. "Cats of all Clans, welcome. It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway."

Brokenstar stood beside Bluestar. "Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan."

"Where is Tallstar?" a cat yowled, interrupting him.

"Where are the WindClan warriors?" another cried.

"As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!" Brokenstar growled. "We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. We also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not loose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them. The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories."

"Share our hunting grounds?" an outraged cat called.

"It is unprecedented!" Lilystem cried. "The Clans have never shared hunting rights!"

"Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive?" Brokenstar yowled. "Do you want us to watch our young starve? You _must _share what you have with us."

"_Must_!" spat a ThunderClan elder.

"Must," repeated Brokenstar. "WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory. And if we have to, we will drive you all from your hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry kits. Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you struggle. And there may come a time when you will need us to protect you."

"You doubt our strength?" the ThunderClan deputy hissed.

"That's Tigerclaw," Whiteclaw whispered.

"I do not ask for your answer now," Brokenstar meowed. "You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: Would you prefer to share your prey, or be driven out and left homeless and starving?"

Crookedstar stepped forward, looking ashamed. "I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory."

Many of the RiverClan cats jumped to their paws and yowled, Whiteclaw included.

"We were not consulted!" Lilystem cried.

"I feel that this is best for our Clan," Crookedstar explained. "For all the Clans. There are plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share our prey than to spill blood fighting over it."

"And what of ThunderClan?" a ThunderClan elder croaked. "Bluestar? Have you, too, agreed with this outrageous demand?"

"I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except that I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering," Bluestar answered.

"I also bring news that is important to the safety of your kits," Brokenstar meowed. "A ShadowClan cat has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She looks a mangy old creature, but she has a bite like TigerClan. She is dangerous; I warn you—do not offer shelter to her. And, until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your kits."

Crookedstar bounded down from the Great Rock. The RiverClan cats gathered around him. He led the way home, and Mosspaw followed wearily. She fell asleep as soon as she curled up in her nest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting," Crookedstar yowled.

Mosspaw swallowed the rest of her fish and trotted over. Shadepaw padded up and sat beside her. It was the day after the Gathering, and Mosspaw was sure that Crookedstar wanted to explain what he had done to his Clan.

"I have agreed to give ShadowClan hunting rights in our territory," Crookedstar meowed.

There was some muttering at that.

"So if you see ShadowClan in our territory, leave them be," Crookedstar meowed. "And I have other news. Lilystem, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Mosspaw felt a jolt of surprise. Her mother was going to join the elders?

"It is," Lilystem replied.

"You Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us," Crookedstar meowed. "I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

"Lilystem!" "Lilystem!" Mosspaw called with her Clan mates.

Mosspaw walked up to Lilystem and rubbed against her.

"Don't worry," Lilystem murmured. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

"Mosspaw!" Whiteclaw called. "We're going on a patrol."

Mosspaw nodded and padded up to him.

"Silverstream and Graypool, go with them," Leopardfur ordered.

The two she-cats walked over to them.

"Let's go," Graypool meowed.

The patrol followed the river. Suddenly, the cats pressed themselves against the ground. Ahead of them were many flapping Twoleg nests, with Twolegs running through them. On their territory!

"Look at them splashing in the river," Whiteclaw hissed scathingly. "They won't catch any fish that way."

"We'd better report this to Crookedstar," Graypool meowed.

The patrol trotted back to the camp.

"Crookedstar!" Graypool yowled.

Crookedstar emerged from his den.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Twolegs have made nests beside the river, near the bridge," Graypool reported.

"There were so many," Silverstream meowed anxiously. "They'll scare away all the fish."

Crookedstar looked worried. He turned to Leopardfur.

"Make sure no patrols go near them," he ordered. "We'll just have to wait, and pray to StarClan they go away soon. Mudfur, have you had any signs about this?"

Mudfur shook his head. "No, StarClan have been silent."

"Between ShadowClan and the Twolegs we'll soon have no prey left," Loudbelly complained.

Mosspaw hoped that wasn't true. She had never experienced true hunger, and she didn't want to.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about two moons, and it was time for another Gathering. Mosspaw hadn't been able to go to the last one, but she hoped Crookedstar would choose her for this one.

Crookedstar walked out of his den and surveyed the waiting cats.

"Leopardfur, Mudfur, Lilystem, Blackclaw, Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Mosspaw, and Heavypaw," Crookedstar meowed.

Mosspaw looked sadly at Shadepaw, but she shrugged.

"You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back," Shadepaw meowed, licking Mosspaw's ear.

Mosspaw followed the other cats as they splashed through the stream. It was now leaf-fall, and the stream was starting to get colder. She felt a pang of hunger, but tried to ignore it. All the cats were hungry. The Twolegs had disturbed the fish, and now there were too few left. And the ShadowClan cats didn't help, although they weren't very good fishers.

Mosspaw saw ShadowClan was already there as her Clan mates trotted into the clearing. ThunderClan arrived soon after. Heavypaw padded up to Mosspaw.

"Hey," he meowed warmly. "It's a bit chilly, isn't it?"

Mosspaw nodded. "The stream was cold. I'm glad we don't have to swim through the river to get here."

Heavypaw nodded.

Mosspaw heard a yowl, and turned to see Bluestar bounding onto the Great Rock, followed by Crookedstar and an elderly black tom.

"I wonder where Brokenstar is," Heavypaw meowed.

"ThunderClan bring to this Gathering their new medicine cat, Yellowfang," Bluestar announced. "We also bring two newly named warriors—Fireheart and Graystripe."

Mosspaw saw the cats staring at an orange tom and a grey tom.

The black tom stepped forward beside Bluestar. "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of ShadowClan. Our former leader, Brokenstar, broke the warrior code and we were forced to chase him out. The spirits of our ancestors have spoken to Runningnose and chosen me as leader. I have not yet traveled to Mothermouth to receive StarClan's gift of nine lives, but I will make this journey tomorrow night while the moon is still full. After my vigil at the Moonstone I shall be known as Nightstar."

"Where is Brokenstar now?" a ThunderClan queen asked.

"I think we can assume that he has left the forest, with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to try to return," Nightpelt answered.

Crookedstar stepped forward. "Let's hope Brokenstar has had the sense to leave the forest for good. His greed for territory threatened us all. While Brokenstar was ShadowClan's leader, I allowed him to hunt in our river. But now ShadowClan has a new leader, and this arrangement can no longer stand. They prey in the river belongs to RiverClan alone."

"ShadowClan has the same needs as it did under Brokenstar," Nightpelt protested. "You made an agreement with the whole of ShadowClan."

Crookedstar hissed and flattened his ears.

Bluestar stepped between the two leaders. "ShadowClan has suffered many losses recently. With fewer mouths to feed, Nightpelt, do you really need RiverClan's fish? You have just driven out your leader and several of your strongest warriors. And Brokenstar went against the warrior code when he forced Crookedstar to agree to share the river. Remember, you have not even received your nine lives from StarClan. Are you so confident you can make these demands?"

Nightpelt looked away angrily.

"We all know ShadowClan has suffered much these past few moons," Bluestar meowed. "ThunderClan has agreed to leave you in peace until you have had time to recover. I'm sure that Crookedstar will agree to show you the same respect."

Crookedstar nodded. "But only as long as ShadowClan is not scented in our territory."

"You won't scent us, Crookedstar," Nightpelt meowed. "Bluestar was right—we don't need your fish. After all, we have the uplands to hunt in, now that WindClan have left their territory."

"That's true," Crookedstar agreed. "This will mean extra prey for all of us."

"No!" Bluestar meowed sharply. "WindClan must return!"

"Why?" Crookedstar asked.

"If we share WindClan's hunting ground, it will mean more food for all our kits!" Nightpelt pointed out.

"The forest needs four Clans," Bluestar insisted. "Just as we have Fourtrees, and four seasons, StarClan has given us four Clans. We must find WindClan as soon as possible and bring them home."

"You argument is weak, Bluestar," Crookedstar meowed. "Do we really need four seasons? Wouldn't you rather go without leaf-bare and the cold and hunger it brings?"

"StarClan gave us leaf-bare to let the forest recover and prepare for newleaf," Bluestar meowed. "This forest, and the uplands, have supported four Clans for generations. It is not up to us to challenge StarClan."

"Why should we go hungry for the sake of a Clan that cannot even defend its territory?" Leopardfur yowled.

"Bluestar is right! WindClan must return!" Tigerclaw spat.

"Crookedstar," Bluestar meowed. "RiverClan's hunting grounds are known for their richness. You have the river and all the fish it contains. Why do you need extra prey?"

Crookedstar looked away.

"And Nightpelt," Bluestar went on. "It was Brokenstar who drove WindClan from their home. That is why ThunderClan helped you to chase him out."

"Very well, Bluestar," Nightpelt meowed. "We will allow WindClan to return."

Crookedstar turned away angrily.

"Two of us have agreed, Crookedstar," Bluestar meowed. "WindClan must be found and brought home. Until then, no Clan should hunt in their territory."

Mosspaw joined her Clan mates as the Gathering ended. It had gone badly for RiverClan. If they couldn't hunt in WindClan territory, how would they find enough food to survive leaf-bare?


	7. Chapter 7

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own pretty gather here for a Clan meeting!" Crookedstar yowled.

Mosspaw joined her Clan mates as they gathered in the sunlight. It was the day after the Gathering.

"Brokenstar was driven out," Crookedstar meowed. "ShadowClan's new leader, Nightpelt, agreed to give us full rights to the river. But Bluestar convinced Nightpelt to let WindClan return. We must hunt in the uplands as much as possible before they return. Blackclaw, Loudbelly, and Stonefur, go hunt there now."

The three cats he had named leaped away. Leopardfur walked over to the apprentices.

"I think it's time you had an assessment," she meowed. "Catch as much fish as you can until sunhigh. Then come back here and we'll see how you do."

Mosspaw and Shadepaw exchanged an excited glance, and then raced away. Heavypaw and Silverpaw followed them. Mosspaw positioned herself a bit upstream from Shadepaw. She carefully watched for a flicker of movement. There! She flicked out a paw and sent a fish wriggling onto the shore. She killed it with a quick bite.

By sunhigh, Mosspaw had collected quite a few fish. She carried them back to the camp and set it in a pile next to the other apprentices'. Leopardfur inspected each of their piles.

"Mosspaw had the most fish," Leopardfur meowed. "Then Shadepaw, then Heavypaw, and then Silverpaw. Well done, all of you."

Mosspaw couldn't believe it. She had caught the most fish!

"Congratulations," Shadepaw meowed.

"Yeah," Heavypaw meowed, nudging her. "You did really well."

Silverpaw nodded.

Mosspaw shyly ducked her head. "Thanks."

Mosspaw went to eat one of her fish, feeling very proud.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll take Blackclaw, Stonefur, Loudbelly, Whiteclaw, and Mosspaw," Leopardfur meowed.

She was choosing cats for the patrol. Mosspaw followed the patrol through the stream. They trotted through their territory, stopping every now and then to renew a scent marker. When they neared the gorge, Leopardfur stopped.

"I smell something," she meowed.

"WindClan!" Stonefur hissed. "And ThunderClan."

Leopardfur growled and ran toward the narrow path at the edge of the gorge. Mosspaw followed them excitedly. She recognized the orange and grey ThunderClan cats as Fireheart and Graystripe. They were with two WindClan warriors. Loudbelly leaped onto Fireheart. Mosspaw followed Whiteclaw as he attacked Graystripe. She clawed and bit at the grey warrior.

Mosspaw heard a yowl, and turned to see four more ThunderClan warriors running toward them. She recognized Tigerclaw as one of them. Mosspaw leapt at an apprentice, and they rolled together, hissing and spitting. Suddenly, she was pulled away from the apprentice. She looked up to see Fireheart, and hissed at him angrily.

Then, Mosspaw heard a yowl. Graystripe was leaning over the edge of the gorge. Mosspaw saw a white paw clutching the edge. She felt her heart drop as it disappeared. Graystripe wailed after it. Mosspaw scrambled to the edge of the gorge to see Whiteclaw's head disappearing beneath the water.

"Whiteclaw! No!" Leopardfur yowled.

"I tried to grab him…he just lost his footing…I didn't mean to…" Graystripe stuttered.

"This has gone beyond a border fight," Leopardfur meowed. "We shall return to our Clan. It has become a matter to settle at another time and in a different way."

Mosspaw felt blank with shock. Stonefur gently nudge her, and she followed the patrol as they trotted back to the camp. When they got there, Leopardfur immediately went into Crookedstar's den. Mosspaw sat down, still not really feeling anything.

"If I have to use mouse-bile one more time…" Shadepaw complained, breaking off when she saw Mosspaw's expression. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Mosspaw was saved from having to answer by Crookedstar's yowl calling the Clan to gather.

"Whiteclaw is dead," Crookedstar meowed sadly. "He fell over the edge of the gorge in a fight with ThunderClan and WindClan. May StarClan honor him."

Shadepaw pressed comfortingly against Mosspaw.

"It is likely that WindClan and ThunderClan have allied against us," Crookedstar continued. 'We must be prepared for an attack."

"But now that WindClan is back, where will be get more prey?" Loudbelly asked.

"We shall just have to survive on what we have," Crookedstar answered.

There was discontented murmuring among the cats.

"Mosspaw is now without a mentor," Crookedstar meowed. "And she fought like a warrior in the battle."

Mosspaw felt a jolt of surprise added to her grief.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Crookedstar meowed. "Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mosspaw answered, barely able to believe this was happening.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Crookedstar meowed. "Mosspaw, from this moment you will be known as Mosspelt. StarClan honors your forethought and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Crookedstar padded forward and rested his head on Mosspelt's shoulder. She licked his shoulder.

"Mosspelt!" "Mosspelt!" the Clan called.

Heavypaw and Shadepaw were the first to reach her, and they surrounded her, purring. Heavypaw rubbed against her.

"I'm so proud of you," Lilystem mewed, rubbing her nose against her fur.

Mosspelt felt happy and yet sad. She hoped that Whiteclaw was looking down from StarClan with pride. She walked to the clearing and sat vigil as the moon rose and stars dotted the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Mosspelt followed the patrol as they headed toward Fourtrees. It was leaf-bare, and the stream was freezing. But she thanked StarClan it wasn't frozen. It had been for about a moon, and their Clan had been starving.

Mosspelt saw that ThunderClan and WindClan were already there, and ShadowClan were just arriving. Bluestar leaped onto the Great Rock. She was followed by the other leaders.

"RiverClan has been hunting at Sunningrocks," Bluestar meowed angrily. "Our patrols have scented your warriors many times, Crookedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!"

Mosspelt knew that this was true, but they had no other prey.

"Have you forgotten how recently one of our warriors was killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?" Crookedstar asked.

Mosspelt felt a pang of grief. Oh, Whiteclaw.

"You had no need to _defend your territory_," Bluestar answered. "My warriors were not hunting there. They were returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission we all agreed upon. According to the warrior code, they should not have been attacked."

"You speak of the warrior code?" spat Crookedstar. "What about the ThunderClan warrior who has been spying on our territory since then?"

"Warrior?" Bluestar echoed. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet," Crookedstar hissed. "But we find his scent so often it won't be long before we do."

"We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon," Tigerclaw growled. "And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol, always the same cats."

"ShadowClan has not been in your territory," Nightstar mewed indignantly. "Clearly your warriors can't tell the difference in the scents of cats outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rogue cats. They have been stealing prey from us as well."

Tigerclaw snorted in disbelief.

"Do you doubt the word of ShadowClan, Tigerclaw?" Nightstar asked angrily.

"My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan territory," Tallstar meowed. "They seem to be ShadowClan."

"I knew it!" Tigerclaw snarled. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have united against us!"

"Us? What do you mean by us?" spat Crookedstar. "I think it's you and WindClan that have formed the alliance! Is that why you were so keen to bring them back? So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?"

"That's not why we returned, and you know it," Tallstar meowed. "We have kept to our own hunting ground these past moons."

"Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?" Crookedstar growled.

"They don't belong to WindClan!" hissed Tallstar. "They must be rogue cats, as Nightstar says."

"But rogue cats would be a convenient excuse for invading our territories, would they not?" Bluestar murmured.

Suddenly, a cloud covered the moon.

"StarClan has sent the darkness!" an elder meowed.

"StarClan is angry," Runningnose yowled. "These meetings are meant to be held in peace."

"Runningnose is right," Yellowfang meowed. "We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, especially during leaf-bare. We should be worrying about keeping our Clans safe! We must listen to StarClan."

"This Gathering is over, by the will of StarClan," Tallstar meowed.

Crookedstar jumped down from the Great Rock and gathered his Clan. Mosspaw hurried over to them.

"That was pretty tense, wasn't it?" Heavypaw meowed.

Mosspelt nodded. "I almost thought every cat was going to start fighting."

Tensions were high, and that could only be bad for RiverClan.


	10. Chapter 10

It was still leaf-bare, and RiverClan were starving. The river was almost empty of fish. Mosspelt hadn't had a decent meal for days. No cat had.

Mosspelt saw Heavypaw walking into the camp, with a fish in his mouth.

"Good catch," Mosspelt meowed.

Heavypaw dropped the fish on the ground. "But that was all I managed to get."

"It's good for this leaf-bare," Mosspelt meowed, rubbing noses with him.

"Heavypaw," Leopardfur meowed, walking up to them. "Bring that to Lilystem."

Heavypaw nodded and carried the fish to the elders' den. Mosspelt watched him go, trying to find a comfortable position in the snow. Heavypaw trotted out of the elders' den and sat down beside her. They shared tongues in the cold snow. Mosspelt saw Shadepaw walking up to them.

"It's so cold!" Shadepaw complained.

Then Shadepaw gave a little mrrow of amusement.

"I bet you two aren't cold," she purred.

Mosspelt scooted a little further from Heavypaw, looking down.

"Don't let me disturb you," Shadepaw teased, trotting away with her tail high.

Heavypaw suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I feel strange."

"What is it?" Mosspelt asked anxiously.

"Bellyache," Heavypaw grunted.

"You should go see Mudfur," Mosspelt meowed.

Heavypaw nodded and walked toward Mudfur's den.

Mosspelt heard a yowl from the elders' den. Lilystem! She raced into the den and saw her mother stretched out on the ground, panting. She spun around and raced into Mudfur's den. The medicine cat was just picking out some herbs for Heavypaw.

"Mudfur, come quick," Mosspelt panted. "It's Lilystem!"

Mudfur followed her into the elders' den. He crouched over Lilystem and put his paws on her stomach.

"She's got some kind of toxin in her system," Mudfur meowed. "Stay here with her while I go get the herbs."

Mosspelt nodded and Mudfur raced away. He was soon back with a mouthful of herbs. He put them into Lilystem's mouth and rubbed her throat to make her swallow them. After a little while, her convulsions ceased and she seemed to be resting more peacefully.

"Do you know what she ate that could have been poisonous?" Mudfur asked.

"She ate a fish," Mosspelt answered. "Heavypaw caught it."

Mudfur nodded. "Go find some warriors to move her to my den."

Mosspelt raced out of the den, looking frantically around.

"Mistyfoot! Loudbelly!" she called. "Will you help me?"

The two warriors followed her into the elders' den and carefully moved Lilystem into the medicine den. Heavypaw's eyes widened when they brought her in. He rubbed himself against Mosspelt, silently reassuring her with his presence.

The two apprentices walked into the clearing. Mosspelt heard a yowl, and looked up to see Nightstar, Cinderfur, and a gray tabby tom.

"What do you want?" Leopardfur challenged them.

"We wish to speak to Crookedstar," Nightstar meowed.

Crookedstar emerged from his den. "What do you have to say, Nightstar?"

By now, most of the warriors had come into the clearing.

"ShadowClan have too little prey," Nightstar meowed. "We are starving. We need more prey, or many will not survive this leaf-bare."

Crookedstar nodded. "RiverClan have the same problem."

"If WindClan were gone, we could share the prey in the uplands," Nightstar meowed.

"You mean if we drive them out?" Crookedstar asked.

"Yes," Nightstar nodded.

"We need the prey," Leopardfur spoke up.

Crookedstar looked thoughtful. Then he nodded.

"I can think of no other way to help my Clan survive this leaf-bare," he meowed. "RiverClan shall fight with you."

"In half a moon, we attack," Nightstar meowed.

Crookedstar nodded. "Blackclaw, escort them back to their territory."

The four cats turned and walked away. Mosspelt watched them for a little, and then trotted into the warriors' den. She prayed that StarClan would look after her mother, and not take her away from her yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Mosspelt heard a yowl and walked into the clearing.

"We need warriors more than ever in these dark times," Crookedstar meowed warmly. "I have spoken with their mentors, and they have told me that they are ready. Heavypaw and Shadepaw, step forward please."

Heavypaw and Shadepaw exchanged a glance of excitement and stepped forward.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Crookedstar yowled.

"Heavypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crookedstar asked.

"I do," Heavypaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heavypaw, from this moment you will be known as Heavystep. StarClan honors your honesty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan," Crookedstar mewed.

He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Heavystep's head, and Heavystep licked his shoulder.

"Heavystep!" Heavystep!" Mosspelt yowled with her Clan mates.

Heavystep's eyes glowed.

"Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crookedstar asked.

"I do," Shadepaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadepelt. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Crookedstar rested his muzzle on Shadepelt's head, and she licked his shoulder.

"Shadepelt!" Shadepelt!"the Clan called.

Mosspelt pushed through the cats and nuzzled both of her friends.

"Congratulations," she meowed warmly.

Blackclaw and Stonefur padded up to their apprentices, looking proud.

"You can hold your vigil now, and go to the battle with your Clan tonight," Crookedstar meowed.

The two cats nodded and sat in the clearing. It was still early morning, so they would have time before they had to go to the battle.

Mosspelt followed her Clan mates as they ran toward Fourtrees. They would meet ShadowClan there. She looked up at Silverpelt, and hoped that Lilystem was watching her daughter now. She had been too weak to recover from the poison, and had died. Silverpaw had also died from eating a poisoned fish.

All of her Clan mates had come, except Loudbelly, who had stayed to guard the camp. It was strange to be at Fourtrees without a full moon. It seemed darker. Mosspelt shivered as she looked up at the sliver of a moon. The ShadowClan cats' eyes gleamed in the darkness as they waited for them.

Crookedstar and Nightstar exchanged a few words, and then led the way to WindClan territory. Mosspaw ran side by side with Shadepelt and Heavystep. When they reached the WindClan camp, they slowly crept forward. Then, a yowl was heard. After a few heartbeats, the WindClan cats came streaming out of their camp.

Mosspelt tackled a tabby tom. He hissed angrily, and swiped at Mosspelt. Heavystep appeared at Mosspelt's side, and they took turns clawing at the warrior. He was fast, but not fast enough.

Mosspelt was distracted when she heard yowls. She turned to see ThunderClan racing into the battle. She turned her attention back to the tom. He was faltering now. Mosspelt gave him a last scratch and he turned and fled. Mosspelt and Heavystep exchanged a triumphant look.

A WindClan warrior pushed between them and Mosspelt lost sight of Heavystep. She ran into the battle.

"Silverstream! No!" Mosspelt heard a cat yowl.

She looked over to see Silverstream preparing to swipe at Fireheart. Then, Silverstream stopped and backed away. Mosspelt blinked in shock. Fireheart leaped onto Silverstream and pinned her to the ground. Mosspelt raced toward her, but Fireheart let Silverstream slip away. Mosspelt shook her head. What had just happened?

"Retreat, ShadowClan!" Mosspelt heard Nightstar yowl.

ShadowClan retreated, leaving only RiverClan to fight. Mosspelt was bowled over by a black and grey tabby ThunderClan tom. She yowled furiously and leaped to her paws. The tom stalked toward her, and she fluffed out her fur, trying not to tremble. She had no chance against this huge cat!

Suddenly, Crookedstar yowled and ran away. The rest of RiverClan followed him. Mosspelt ducked around the tom and ran after her Clan mates, feeling the bitterness of defeat. Now what would happen to her Clan?


	12. Chapter 12

Mosspelt sprang onto the bird, killing it with one bite. She hoped this would feed Mistyfoot, who had just had kits. This was good news for RiverClan. But Mosspelt worried about whether they would survive. The river was poisoned. Crookedstar had ordered that no cat catch fish from it. Mosspaw hissed as she thought about the stupidity of Twolegs.

She carried the bird back to the camp. Stonefur purred appreciatively when he saw it.

"I hope that's for Mistyfoot," he meowed.

Mosspelt nodded and padded into the nursery. She looked happily at the four tiny bundles that squirmed at Mistyfoot's belly. She dropped the bird at Mistyfoot's paws. Mistyfoot blinked up at her warmly.

"Thank you," she mewed.

Mosspelt nodded and padded out of the nursery. She saw Crookedstar bound out of his den.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Crookedstar yowled.

Mosspelt sat with Shadepelt and Heavystep on either side of her.

"Leopardfur, Mudfur, Loudbelly, Stonefur, Mosspelt, and Shadepelt will go to the Gathering," Crookedstar meowed.

The cats he had named followed him as he ran toward Fourtrees. Mosspelt followed her Clan mates as they plunged into Fourtrees. She shook her paws to dry them from the wet snow. WindClan and ShadowClan were already there. WindClan hissed angrily as they entered the clearing. Mosspelt looked up to see ThunderClan coming down the slope. The leaders jumped onto the Great Rock and called for the Gathering to begin.

Tallstar stepped forward first. "One of our elders has died, but all our warriors will live—to fight another day."

"This is good news, Tallstar," Bluestar meowed. "All of us should rejoice to hear that WindClan grows strong again. ThunderClan's cats are also recovering. And since the last Gathering, two of our apprentices have become warriors. They will now be known as Dustpelt and Sandstorm."

Crookedstar stepped forward. "Mistyfoot has had four healthy kits and Graypool has joined the elders."

Nightstar stepped forward next. "ShadowClan are still strong. None of our warriors were killed in the battle."

The Gathering ended, and Mosspelt followed the other RiverClan cats home.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now new-leaf. Every cat had been horrified to see the water rising day by day.

Mosspelt was napping in the warriors' den when she heard a yowl. She trotted out of the den to see the water rapidly rising.

"We'll have to move to higher ground," Crookedstar yowled.

Mosspelt ducked into the elders' den.

"Graypool!" Mosspelt meowed urgently. "The water's rising, we're evacuating the camp!"

Graypool sighed, but got up. Mosspelt followed her into the clearing. Crookedstar was gathering with the rest of the Clan. Mosspelt helped Graypool follow the other cats as they walked to higher ground. Finally, Crookedstar stopped in a clearing surrounded by bushes.

"We will stay here until the water goes down," Crookedstar meowed.

Mosspelt saw Mistyfoot with two of her kits.

"Mosspelt!" Mistyfoot meowed. "Will you find another cat and go get my other two kits?"

Mosspaw nodded and turned around.

"Silverstream!" she yowled, calling to the first cat she saw. "Will you come with me to get Mistyfoot's kits?"

Silverstream nodded and the two warriors raced back to the camp. The water was already at their paws. They trotted into the nursery. Mosspelt felt a pang of shock. The whole floor of the nursery was washed away, and there was no sign of the kits.

"We'd better go tell Mistyfoot and Crookedstar," Silverstream meowed.

Mosspelt and Silverstream raced back to the Clan. They stopped in front of Crookedstar, panting.

"Mistyfoot's kits are missing!" Silverstream meowed.

Crookedstar opened his mouth to answer, but was distracted by the sight of the patrol. Leopardfur, Blackclaw, and Stonefur had gone out early that morning.

"Leopardfur, up here!" Crookedstar yowled.

"What happened?" Leopardfur demanded.

"The camp is flooded," Crookedstar replied. "We've had to move up here."

Mosspelt saw to her surprise two ThunderClan warriors following Leopardfur. It was Fireheart and Graystripe! And they were soaking wet.

"And what have you brought us?" Crookedstar asked. "ThunderClan spies? As if we didn't have enough trouble."

"They found Mistyfoot's kits," Leopardfur told him. "They claim they pulled them out of the river."

"I don't believe a word of it!" spat Blackclaw. "You can't trust a ThunderClan cat."

"Mistyfoot's kits went missing when the camp flooded," Crookedstar remarked. "How do you come to have them?"

"We flew across the river," Fireheart mewed sarcastically.

Mosspelt pinned her ears.

Mistyfoot raced over to them. "My kits! Where are my kits?"

She licked them furiously.

"Tell us what happened," Crookedstar ordered.

Fireheart told them how he and Graystripe had seen the kits and rescued them.

"Since when have ThunderClan cats risked their lives for us?" Blackclaw meowed contemptuously.

"Quite, Blackclaw!" Crookedstar hissed. "Let him speak. If he's lying, we'll find out soon enough."

"He's not lying," Mistyfoot meowed. "Why should ThunderClan steal kits when all the Clans are finding it hard to feed themselves?"

"Fireheart's story makes sense," Silverstream observed. "We had to abandon the camp and shelter in these bushes when the water started to rise again. The whole nursery floor had been washed away. They must have been swept along the river to where you found them."

"In that case, we're grateful to you," meowed Crookedstar.

"Yes," mewed Mistyfoot. "Without you, my kits would have died."

Mosspelt felt her hostility fade. Maybe these cats weren't so bad after all.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Fireheart asked. "If you can't go back to your camp, and if prey's scarce because of the flood-"

"We need no help from ThunderClan," growled Crookedstar. "RiverClan cats can look after themselves."

"Don't be such a fool," Graypool meowed. "You're too proud for you own good. How can we feed ourselves, even with the thaw? There are no fish to eat. This river's practically poisoned; you know it is."

"What?" Graystripe exclaimed.

"It's the fault of the Twolegs," Graypool explained. "Last newleaf, the river was clean and full of fish. Now it's filthy with Twoleg rubbish from their camp."

"And the fish are poisoned," Mudfur added. "Cats who eat them fall ill. I've treated more cats for bellyache this leaf-bare than in all the time since I've been the medicine cat."

"Then let us help," Fireheart urged them. "We'll catch prey for you in our territory and bring it to you, until the floods have gone and the river is clean."

"Would you really do this for us?" asked Crookedstar.

"Yes," Fireheart meowed.

"And I'll help too," Graystripe promised.

"Then the Clan thanks you," grunted Crookedstar. "None of my cats will challenge you in our territory until the floods go down and we can return to our camp. But after that, we will fend for ourselves again."

He turned, and Mosspelt followed him back into the bushes. Mosspelt brushed past Mudfur, who turned to look at her intently.

"Congratulations," he meowed.

"What?" Mosspelt asked in confusion.

"You're expecting kits," Mudfur meowed. "This will be a blessing for the Clan."

Mosspelt blinked in surprise as Mudfur walked away. She looked around for Heavystep.

"Heavystep!" she meowed quietly. "I'm expecting kits!"

Heavystep widened his eyes.

"Congratulations," he purred. "I'm sure they'll be wonderful kits, just like you."

Mosspelt felt herself relax as he wound around her. She would soon be a queen! She thanked StarClan that her mate was so supportive and caring. She knew her kits would be the best in the Clan.


	14. Chapter 14

It was newleaf, and the food was coming back. Mosspelt stretched, and looked around impatiently. Where were ShadowClan and ThunderClan? The Gathering couldn't start without them. She looked over to see ThunderClan coming down the slope, completely encircled by ShadowClan.

The leaders jumped onto the Great Rock and Mosspelt pricked her ears.

Nightstar stepped forward first, bristling with fury. "Cats of all Clans, listen to me! Listen, and remember. Until last greenleaf, Brokenstar was leader of ShadowClan. He was-"

Tallstar stepped forward. "Why do you speak that hated name?"

"Hated, yes," Nightstar agreed. "And with good reason, which you know as well as any cat, Tallstar. He stole kits from ThunderClan. He forced kits from his own Clan into battle too early, and they died. In the end he was so bloodthirsty that we—his own Clan—drove him out. And where is he now? Was he left to die in the forest or scavenge a living among the Twolegs? No! Because there are cats here tonight who have taken him in. They are traitors to the warrior code, and to every other cat in the forest! ThunderClan! ThunderClan are sheltering Brokenstar!"

Angry caterwauls rose up from ShadowClan and WindClan. Mosspelt exchanged a glance with Shadepaw. RiverClan didn't have any reason to hate Brokenstar.

"Is this true?" Tallstar snarled.

"How do you know this?" Bluestar asked Nightstar. "Have you been spying on our camp?"

"Spying!" Nightstar spat. "There's no need to spy when your apprentices gossip so freely. My warriors heard this at the last Gathering. Do you dare to stand here now and tell me they are wrong?"

"Is is true?" Tallstar repeated.

"Yes, it's true," Bluestar meowed.

"Traitor!" spat Tallstar. "You know what Brokenstar did to us."

"No cat _dares_ to call me traitor," Bluestar hissed.

"_I _dare," retorted Tallstar. "You are nothing but a traitor to the warrior code if you are willing to give shelter to that…that heap of _foxdung_!"

"Traitor!" "Traitor!" the WindClan cats yowled.

"Stop!" Bluestar yowled. "How can you break the truce like this? Would you risk the wrath of StarClan?"

The moonlight began to fade, and Mosspelt shivered.

"Bluestar," Crookedstar meowed. "Tell us why you have done this."

"Brokentail is blind," Bluestar replied. "He is an old, defeated cat. He is no danger, not anymore. Would you have him starve to death in the forest?"

"Yes!" Nightstar meowed frantically. "No death is too cruel for him!"

Nightstar turned to Tallstar. "Will you forgive the cat who drove you out?"

"You know how much this means to my Clan," Tallstar meowed. "We will never forgive Brokenstar."

"Then I tell you you're wrong," meowed Bluestar. "The warrior code tells us to show compassion. Tallstar, don't you remember what ThunderClan did for you when you were defeated and driven out? We found you and brought you home, and later we fought beside you against RiverClan. Have you forgotten what you owe us?"

Mosspelt exchanged an angry glance with Shadepaw. ShadowClan had fought as well. It had been their idea!

"Does ThunderClan claim to own us?" Tallstar spat. "Is _that_ why you brought us back, to bow to your wishes and accept your decision without question? Do you think WindClan has no honor?"

"Tallstar," Bluestar meowed. "You're right that no Clan can own another. That's not what I meant. But remember how you felt when you were weak and try to show compassion now. If we drive Brokentail out to die, we're no better than he is."

"Compassion?" spat Nightstar. "Don't give us tales fit for kits, Bluestar! What compassion did Brokenstar ever show? You must drive him out now, Bluestar, or I'll want to know the reason why."

"Don't tell me how to run my Clan!" Bluestar meowed angrily.

"I'll tell you this," Nightstar growled. "If ThunderClan keeps on sheltering Brokenstar, you can expect trouble from ShadowClan."

"And WindClan," snarled Tallstar.

"ThunderClan does not take orders from other Clans," Bluestar meowed. "We do what we think is right."

"Right?" Nightstar jeered. "To shelter that bloodthirsty-"

"Enough!" Bluestar interrupted. "No more argument. There's other business to discuss at this Gathering, or had you forgotten?"

Crookedstar stepped forward. "The floods were damaging to our territory, but they are receding. We have moved back into our camp and are rebuilding it."

Finally, the Gathering ended. Mosspelt joined her Clan mates as they gathered around Crookedstar.

"I am going to talk to Bluestar," Crookedstar meowed. "Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Mosspelt, come with me."

Mosspelt felt honored to have been chosen. She followed Crookedstar to where Bluestar was standing near her Clan. Mosspelt saw Nightstar push his way up to Bluestar.

"And how do you intend to get back? Not the way you came, I hope. If you set one paw on ShadowClan territory, we'll rip you to pieces," Nightpelt hissed.

He slipped away into the shadows. Crookedstar stepped forward.

"I heard that," Crookedstar meowed. "Nightstar is wrong. At a time like this, all cats should help one another. I can offer you a way home. To get here, we crossed the river by the Twoleg bridge. If you go that way, you can travel through our territory and cross back lower down—there's a dead tree caught up by the stepping stones."

"And why should we trust RiverClan?" Tigerclaw hissed.

"Thank you, Crookedstar," Bluestar meowed. "We accept your offer."

The RiverClan cats flanked the ThunderClan cats as they left the hollow. They escorted them to the fallen tree. By the time Mosspelt got back to camp, she was exhausted. She fell asleep right away.


	15. Chapter 15

Mosspelt blinked open her eyes as Heavystep padded into the nursery. She had moved in a few days ago, and she was already bored. To her surprise, Heavystep walked past her and whispered something in Mistyfoot's ear.

"Will you watch Reedkit for a little while?" Mistyfoot asked Mosspelt.

Mosspelt nodded. She watched as Mistyfoot walked out of the nursery. She was surprised that she had left. Her kits had caught a fever, and only Reedkit had survived. Since then, she had been very protective of him.

"What's wrong?" Mosspelt asked Heavystep, curling around Reedkit.

Heavystep hesitated. "I saw Fireheart. He was on our territory. But he told me he wasn't here to fight, and he wanted to talk to Mistyfoot."

"I wonder why he wanted to talk to her," Mosspelt wondered.

"I don't know," Heavystep meowed. "Do you think I did the right thing? Should I tell Crookedstar?"

Mosspelt knew they should tell a senior warrior, but Fireheart had helped them before.

"If Mistyfoot's not back by sunset we'll tell Crookedstar," Mosspelt decided.

"Ok," Heavystep sighed.

After a while, Mosspelt heard Crookedstar's yowl to call the cats together. She and Heavystep walked out of the nursery, bringing Reedkit with them. They exchanged a glance of relief when they saw Mistyfoot.

Crookedstar looked out over the gathered cats, his eyes full of grief. "Silverstream is dead."

There were yowls of shock.

"Mistyfoot has told me that she took a mate from another Clan," Crookedstar meowed sorrowfully.

"Who?" Blackclaw screeched angrily.

"Graystripe of ThunderClan," Crookedstar answered.

Many of the cats hissed in disgust.

"She had kits, but died in the process," Crookedstar meowed, his voice breaking. "They are now in ThunderClan with their father."

"We should have those kits," Leopardfur meowed. "Their mother was from RiverClan."

"We don't want half-Clan kits!" spat Blackclaw.

"RiverClan needs more warriors, half-Clan or not," Stonefur meowed.

"You are right," Crookedstar meowed. "Tomorrow Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot will go to ThunderClan to claim the kits."

The three cats nodded. Crookedstar retreated back into his den and Mistyfoot walked back into the nursery.

Shadepelt turned to Mosspelt. "What do you think about that?"

"I think he shouldn't take the kits away from their father," Mosspelt meowed.

"Well I think they should be with their mother's Clan," Heavystep mewed.

Shadepelt nodded. "I agree."

The next day, Mosspelt went on a patrol with Blackclaw and Heavystep. When they returned, Mosspelt saw Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot reporting to Crookedstar.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Crookedstar yowled.

Mosspelt joined her Clan mates as they gathered around Crookedstar.

"Bluestar has said that we must wait until the next Gathering for her answer," Crookedstar meowed. "She says the kits are too weak to cross the river. I agree that this is true. We will let ThunderClan have the kits, for now."

Mosspelt exchanged a glance with Heavystep and Shadepelt. From the sound of it, Crookedstar would fight for these kits. Were they really worth it?


	16. Chapter 16

Mosspelt finished her fish and gathered around Crookedstar with her Clan mates.

"The kits are older now," Crookedstar meowed. "We must claim them from ThunderClan. And we must have enough cats so that if they refuse we can make them see reason."

Most of the cats mewed in agreement.

"Leopardfur, Stonefur, Blackclaw, and Mistyfoot will go," Crookedstar ordered. "Try to take them without fighting, but if they are hostile be ready."

Leopardfur led the cats through the stream and toward Sunningrocks.

A while later, she saw Leopardfur and her patrol trot into the camp. They were scratched, as if they had been fighting. Leopardfur went into Crookedstar's den. A few moments later, Crookedstar bounded into the clearing. He called the Clan together, and the cats gathered around him.

"ThunderClan were attacked by Brokenstar's followers," Crookedstar meowed. "Leopardfur and her patrol helped to drive them off. ThunderClan needs a few days to recover, and then we shall return once more to ask for the kits."

Most of the Clan yowled in agreement. Mosspelt went back into the nursery, still thinking about the kits.

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she woke up with a sharp pain in her belly. From the light shining through the entrance, she could tell it was night. She hissed as another pain wracked her body. Mistyfoot's eyes suddenly shone in the dark.

"I'll get Mudfur," she meowed.

Mosspelt watched as Mistyfoot walked out of the nursery. She yowled as another spasm went through her. She saw Mudfur and Mistyfoot walking into the nursery.

"Where's Heavystep?" Mosspelt panted.

"I'll go get him," Mistyfoot meowed.

"Just keep breathing," Mudfur meowed calmly. "You're doing fine."

Mosspelt yowled. She saw Heavystep race into the nursery.

"Mosspelt!" he meowed. "I'm here."

Mosspelt couldn't answer him.

"Keep pushing," Mudfur meowed.

Mosspelt heard a tiny mew, then another.

"Well done," Mudfur meowed. "You have a she-cat and a tom."

Mosspelt lay there, panting.

"They're so beautiful," Heavystep purred, his eyes glowing.

Mosspelt watched lovingly as the three kits wriggled up to her and began to nurse.

"What should we name them?" Heavystep asked.

"I think we should name the she-cat Smallkit," Mosspelt meowed. "Because she's so tiny."

"I think we should name the tom Rainkit," Heavystep suggested. "Because he looks like he just got rained on."

It was true; the tom did have a tortoiseshell coat. Mosspelt nodded.

Heavystep purred and looked on with pride at the little furry bundles. Mosspelt fell asleep listening to their tiny mewling.


	17. Chapter 17

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Mosspelt trudged out of the nursery. Mistyfoot and Reedkit followed her. Mosspelt thought sadly about Smallkit and Rainkit. They had both caught fevers and died the day before.

"As you know, Mosspelt's kits died," Crookedstar meowed.

Mosspelt hung her head and the Clan murmured sympathetically.

"I think that this is a sign from StarClan that we were meant to have Silverstream's two kits," Crookedstar meowed. "Leopardfur, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and Blackclaw, go to ThunderClan again. Tell them of this sign. They will be well cared for here."

The four cats nodded and bounded out of the camp.

"Reedkit, let's go back to the nursery," Mosspelt called.

Reedkit trotted over to her and the two cats walked into the nursery. Mosspelt watched sadly as Reedkit played with her tail.

* * *

><p>Mosspelt heard a yowl calling the Clan together and brought the kit into the clearing.<p>

"Bluestar has agreed to our demands," Crookedstar meowed, his eyes glowing triumphantly. "The kits will be brought to the stepping stones at sunset."

"Will she keep her word?" Loudbelly asked.

"If she does not, then we will fight," Crookedstar meowed. "Mosspelt, will you take the kits?"

Mosspelt was unsure. She had liked Silverstream, but Graystripe had killed Whiteclaw. Then again, he had also helped feed them in leaf-bare.

"Yes," she meowed.

Crookedstar nodded. "Thank you."

Mosspelt saw the gleam in his eyes, and knew how much he still missed Silverstream. Heavystep padded over to her and rubbed against her.

"I'll be a father to these kits," he assured her. "I'll treat them as if they were my own."

"As will I," Mosspelt responded.

At sunset, Mistyfoot left to get the kits. Crookedstar had thought that a queen getting them would reassure the ThunderClan cats more. Mosspelt waited outside the nursery with Heavystep.

After a short while, she saw Mistyfoot and…Graystripe! They were both carrying kits. Perhaps Graystripe had wanted to come to make sure his kits were well cared for.

"What are you doing here, Graystripe?" Crookedstar asked.

Graystripe set down the kit he was carrying. "I wish to join your Clan."

The Clan muttered in surprise.

"We don't want a ThunderClan cat!" Blackclaw hissed.

Crookedstar looked thoughtful. "Very well."

The Clan let out meows of surprise.

"Your kits will be cared for by Mosspelt," Crookedstar meowed.

Mosspelt stepped up to Graystripe. She sniffed the kit in front of him. It was a tom. It smelled sharply of ThunderClan, but she knew it wouldn't last for long.

"What's his name?" Mosspelt asked.

"Stormkit," Graystripe answered, looking lovingly down at him. "And the she-cat is Featherkit."

Mosspelt nodded. "They're beautiful."

"Where's the nursery?" Graystripe asked.

Mosspelt led the way into the nursery. Graystripe, Mistyfoot, and Heavystep followed her. Mosspelt settled down in her nest. Graystripe set down Stormkit at her belly, and he wriggled forward to nurse. Mistyfoot nudged Featherkit forward and she nursed as well.

Mistyfoot walked over to her nest and laid down with Reedkit.

"I'm Heavystep," Heavystep meowed. "I'm Mosspelt's mate. And I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome in the Clan."

Graystripe nodded his head graciously. "Thank you."

"I'll see if there's room next to my nest in the warrior's den to make a nest for you," Heavystep meowed. "Come on."

Graystripe shot one last look at his kits and followed Heavystep out of the nursery. Mosspelt knew that she was lucky to have two fathers, and she knew that Graystripe would be just as supportive as Heavystep was.


	18. Chapter 18

Mosspelt plunged down the slope to Fourtrees with her Clan mates. Mistyfoot was watching her kits. And Graystripe, of course, would be helping. It seemed like he was always in the nursery, making sure that she did everything exactly right. She snorted. What did a tom know about raising kits?

ShadowClan and WindClan were already there, and ThunderClan arrived soon after them. The leaders jumped onto the Great Rock and called for the Gathering to begin.

"Bluestar would like to begin," Crookedstar meowed.

"You may already have heard from WindClan, but for those of you who have not, Brokentail is dead!" Bluestar meowed.

"How did he die?" Nightstar asked.

"And ThunderClan has a new deputy," Bluestar went on.

"So it's true what RiverClan have been saying," a WindClan warrior meowed. "Something has happened to Tigerclaw!"

"Is he dead?" another WindClan warrior demanded.

"Did he die of sickness?" a cat asked

"Was it an accident?" another yowled.

"Tigerclaw's fate is ThunderClan's business and does not concern anyone else!" Bluestar meowed. "Our new deputy is Fireheart."

Mosspelt turned to stare at the orange tom. She was happy for him. He had proven himself to be a worthy warrior.

The Clan leaders reported their news, and Mosspelt followed her Clan mates back to the camp. She trotted into the nursery and happily greeted her kits. As she had thought, Graystripe was there as well. She curled up around the tiny balls of fur and purred happily.

"Fireheart was made deputy," she told Graystripe.

She heard him purr. "That's great. He deserves it."

Mosspelt thouht he was alright for a ThunderClan cat. She laid her head down and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two moons, and it was now greenleaf. The forest was very hot. Even the river had dwindled until cats could wade across it. Mosspelt was thankful for the cool shade of the nursery.

She saw Heavystep and Graystripe walk into the nursery. The kits let out mewls of delight and ran toward the toms. Graystripe and Heavystep purred and licked the kits.

"That was quite a patrol," Heavystep meowed.

"Tigerclaw will never stop causing trouble," Graystripe spat.

"What happened?" Mosspelt inquired.

"Graystripe heard Fireheart yowl from Fourtrees and persuaded our patrol to go help," Heavystep meowed.

"Tigerclaw and his rogues were attacking Fireheart's patrol," Graystripe meowed. "But we chased them off."

"You're lucky it was Stonefur leading the patrol," Heavystep meowed. "If it was Leopardfur, I think you'd have had a harder time convincing her to help."

Graystripe nodded, and then sighed. "Sometimes I think she'll never trust me."

"It'll just take some more time," Heavystep assured him. "Just keep proving your loyalty."

"I would love a good fish," Mosspelt meowed.

"I'll go get you one," Heavystep meowed. "Graystripe can help me."

Mosspelt watched lovingly as the two toms walked out of the nursery.

"I don't envy you," Mistyfoot teased. "Toms are harder to deal with than kits."

Mosspelt purred in amusement. She wondered who Mistyfoot's mate was. She had never mentioned it, and queens didn't have to say who the father was. But if Mistyfoot didn't feel she needed a mate that was her business.

Mosspelt heard Crookedstar's yowl calling the Clan together and nudged her kits out of the nursery. Stormkit and Featherkit raced out. Graystripe and Heavystep came to sit on either side of her.

"Dawnkit has reached the age of six moons," Crookedstar meowed. "It is time for her to become apprenticed. Dawnkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Heavystep. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

Mosspelt looked with surprise at Heavystep. It was an honor to be chosen as a mentor.

"Heavystep, you are ready to take on an apprentice," Crookedstar continued. "You had received excellent training from Blackclaw, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and honest. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Heavystep stepped forward and touched noses with Dawnpaw.

"Dawnpaw!" Dawnpaw!" the Clan called.

Mosspelt rubbed against Heavystep. "Congratulations."

Shadepelt walked up to her brother. "I'm so proud of you."

Mosspelt felt a little sad. If he had an apprentice, Heavystep couldn't spend as much time with her and her kits. But she shook away the thought. She should be happy for him. And he looked very happy as he gazed proudly at Dawnpaw. Mosspelt quickly gathered her kits and went into the nursery, Graystripe following. At least she would always have him there.


	20. Chapter 20

Mosspelt watched with her Clan mates as the smoke rose higher, blackening the air. ThunderClan territory had caught on fire, and all of her Clan mates were uneasy. Heavystep pressed against her, and she pulled her kits closer. Graystripe was pacing back and forth, looking into ThunderClan territory with undisguised panic.

"We've got to do something," Graystripe meowed.

Crookedstar shook his head. "I can't risk any cats."

A loud boom of thunder shook the ground.

"Leopardfur, Stonefur, Loudbelly, and Graystripe, go patrol the river," Crookedstar meowed. "If any ThunderClan cats escape, they may go to the river for shelter from the fire. If you find any, bring them back to the camp."

Graystripe looked relieved to finally be doing something. He leaped to his paws and followed Leopardfur out of the camp.

"May StarClan protect them," Heavystep meowed.

* * *

><p>After a while, Mosspelt saw Leopardfur leading many blackened cats into the camp. She widened her eyes in surprise. It looked as if the whole of ThunderClan was here!<p>

"They were fleeing the fire," Leopardfur meowed.

"Is RiverClan safe?" asked Crookedstar.

"The fire won't cross the river," replied Leopardfur. "Especially now that the wind has changed."

"Leopardfur and her patrol showed great kindness and courage in helping us flee the fire," Fireheart meowed, dipping his head to Crookedstar.

"Leopardfur was right to help you. All the Clans fear fire," replied Crookedstar.

"Our camp was burned and our territory is still on fire," Fireheart meowed. "We have nowhere to go."

"You may stay until it is safe for you to return," Crookedstar meowed.

"Thank you," Fireheart meowed, blinking gratefully.

"Would you like us to bury your elder?" offered Leopardfur.

"You are very generous, but Patchpelt should be buried by his own Clan," Fireheart answered.

"Very well," meowed Leopardfur. "I'll have his body moved outside the camp so that your elders may sit vigil with him in peace. I'll ask Mudfur to help your medicine cat."

Leopardfur scanned the ThunderClan cats. "Is Bluestar injured?"

"The smoke was very bad," Fireheart replied. "She was among the last to leave the camp. Excuse me, I must see to my Clan."

Fireheart walked away into the ThunderClan cats. Mosspelt shook her head to get the rain off her ears and led her kits into the nursery.

Later that day, Mosspelt watched Stormkit and Featherkit sniff the air excitedly, and then race out of the nursery. She sniffed the air, and smelled Graystripe. She relaxed. Mosspelt poked her head out of the nursery.

"Come back here, you two!" she meowed. "It's going to rain again."

Stormkit and Featherkit reluctantly followed her into the nursery.

"We met Fireheart!" Stormkit meowed.

"He was great!" Featherkit added.

"I'm sure he was," Mosspelt purred.

* * *

><p>The next day, the ThunderClan cats left. Mosspelt saw Graystripe looking after them with a wistful expression.<p>

"Well I'm glad they're gone," Shadepelt meowed. "They stank, and they ate all the prey I worked so hard to catch without as much as a thank you."

Mosspelt purred at her friend. She hoped that ThunderClan would be all right. And she knew that Graystripe hoped the same thing.


	21. Chapter 21

Mosspelt watched as ThunderClan ran down the slope that led to Fourtrees. They still looked skinny, but less bedraggled than before. Three ShadowClan cats ran into Fourtrees. Mosspelt backed away from the cats. They had had a disease before, and she didn't want to catch it.

"It's all right," Runningnose meowed. "ShadowClan is free of the sickness. I have been sent ahead to tell you to wait before you begin the meeting. ShadowClan's leader is on his way."

"What makes Nightstar so late?" Tallstar called.

"Nightstar is dead," answered Runningnose.

"Is Cinderfur coming instead?" a ThunderClan tom called.

"Cinderfur was one of the first to die of the sickness," Runningnose meowed.

"Then who is your new leader?" Crookedstar demanded.

"You'll see for yourselves soon enough," Runningnose promised. "He'll be here shortly."

After a while, Mosspelt saw Shadepelt beside her hiss impatiently.

"We can't wait any longer!" Shadepelt muttered. "The moon will be setting soon."

Tallstar jumped onto the Great Rock, and Crookedstar followed him.

"He's here!" a cat meowed.

Mosspelt looked around to see a huge tabby tom jump onto the Great Rock beside Tallstar. She realized with surprise that this was Tigerclaw, the former ThunderClan deputy.

"I am pleased to be here with you at the Gathering this night," Tigerclaw meowed. "I stand her before you as the new leader of ShadowClan. Nightstar died of the sickness that took so many of my Clan, and StarClan have named me as his successor.

"Welcome, Tigerstar," Tallstar meowed. "May StarClan walk with you."

Crookedstar nodded.

"I thank you for your greetings," Tigerstar replied. "It's an honor to stand here with you, although I wish the circumstances could have been different."

"Wait a moment," Tallstar interrupted him. "There should be four of us here. Where's the leader of ThunderClan?"

Fireheart jumped onto the Great Rock beside the leaders.

"Fireheart?" Tallstar asked. "Why are you here? Has something happened to Bluestar?"

"Our leader breathed smoke in the fire, and she's not yet well enough to travel," Fireheart meowed. "But she'll recover. It's nothing serious."

Tallstar nodded.

"Are we ever going to start?" Crookedstar asked. "We're wasting moonlight. Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. Tonight we are joined by a new leader, Tigerstar. Tigerstar, are you ready to speak now?"

"I stand here before you by the will of StarClan," Tigerstar meowed. "Nightstar was a noble warrior, but he was old, and he did not have the strength to fight the sickness when it came. His deputy, Cinderfur, died too."

"StarClan brought me to ShadowClan when its need was greatest," Tigerstar continued. "Not enough cats survived the sickness to hunt for the nursing queens and the elders, or to defend their Clan, and no warrior was ready to take on the leadership. Then StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose that another great leader would arise. I swear by all our warrior ancestors that I will become that leader. Thanks to StarClan, I had other cats to bring with me who have proven themselves willing to hunt and fight for their new Clan."

"Brokentail's allies were cruel and bloodthirsty, just as he was," Tallstar pointed out. "Is it really wise to let them back into the Clan?"

"Brokentail's warriors obeyed him," Tigerstar replied. "Which of you wouldn't do the same for your own leader? The warrior code says that a leader's word is law. These cats were loyal to Brokentail. They will be loyal to me now. Blackfoot, who was Brokentail's deputy, is my deputy now. Tallstar, you are right to hate Brokentail. He did great harm to your Clan. But let me remind you that it was not my decision to take him into ThunderClan and care for him. I spoke against that from the first, but when Bluestar insisted on giving him sanctuary, loyalty to my leader meant that I had to support her."

"That's true," Tallstar meowed.

"Then all I ask is that you trust me, and give my warriors a chance to show that they can honor the warrior code, and prove their loyalty to ShadowClan once more. With the help of StarClan, my first task is to make ShadowClan well and strong again," Tigerstar vowed.

"Fireheart?" Tallstar meowed. "Do you want to speak now?"

"A few dawns ago," Fireheart reported. "Fire started in the Treecut place and swept through our camp. Halftail and Patchpelt died, and the Clan honors them. And we especially honor Yellowfang. She went back into the burning camp to rescue Halftail. I found her in her den, and I was with her when she died. Our new medicine cat will be Cinderpelt. Bluestar suffered from breathing in smoke, but she is recovering. None of our kits were harmed. We are rebuilding our camp. We must thank RiverClan. They gave us shelter in their camp during the fire. Without their help, more of our cats might have died."

Crookedstar nodded at him.

Fireheart turned to Tigerstar. "ThunderClan accepts that StarClan has approved your leadership. As rogues, your followers stole from all four Clans while they roamed the forest, so it is good that they will have their own Clan again. We trust that they will be bound by the warrior code and will keep to their own territory. But we will not tolerate any invasions into ThunderClan territory. In spite of the fire, we are strong enough to drive out any cat who sets a paw over our borders. We have no fear of ShadowClan."

Tallstar and Crookedstar gave their news, and the Gathering ended. Mosspelt followed her Clan mates home, ready to curl up in her cozy nest with her kits.


	22. Chapter 22

Mosspelt watched her kits play fondly. They leaped and tumbled, squealing in delight. She looked up at the sky. It was leaf-fall, but the sky was still blue and sunny. She saw to her surprise that Tigerstar was walking into the clearing. The new ShadowClan leader looked perfectly at ease in their territory.

He was stopped by Stonefur.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," Stonefur meowed. "What do you want?"

"I come to speak to Crookedstar," Tigerstar meowed.

Stonefur nodded, and led the way to Crookedstar's den.

"What do you think he wants?" Graystripe asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Mosspelt knew that Graystripe had always hated Tigerstar, but he had never told her why. She supposed it was some ThunderClan secret.

"Maybe he came to pay his respects to Crookedstar," Mosspelt meowed.

Crookedstar was very sick and weak, and Leopardfur did most of his duties now.

"How did he know Crookedstar was sick?" Graystripe asked distrustfully.

Mosspelt saw Tigerstar walk out of Crookedstar's den and then go talk to Leopardfur.

"I'll be right back," Graystripe meowed, his ears pricked.

The grey warrior slowly walked toward Leopardfur and Tigerstar. Mosspelt shook her head. She didn't want to get involved in this. She spotted Stormkit creeping toward the Graystripe.

"Not so fast," she meowed.

He put his ears back and slunk back to her side. She saw Leopardfur turn around and see Graystripe there. He hastily backed away, and she hissed at him. Tigerstar nodded to Leopardfur and left.

Leopardfur went to the center of the clearing. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting."

Mosspelt herded her kits toward her. Mistyfoot emerged from the nursery with Reedkit.

"Reedkit has reached the age of six moons," Crookedstar meowed. "It is time for him to become apprenticed. Reedkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Reedpaw. Your mentor will be Shadepelt. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

Mosspelt purred as she looked at her old friend. She deserved this.

"Shadepelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice," Crookedstar continued. "You had received excellent training from Stonefur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and enthusiastic. You will be the mentor of Reedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Shadepelt stepped forward and touched noses with Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw!" Reedpaw!" the Clan called.

Mosspelt locked eyes with her friend, silently congratulating her. She saw the excitement in Shadepelt's eyes. Mistyfoot licked Reedpaw sadly. Mosspelt realized that she would have the nursery to herself now. Graystripe and Heavystep would visit often, but it wouldn't be the same. She had developed a close bond with Mistyfoot after spending so much time with her.

At sunhigh, Mosspelt heard a yowl. She poked her head out of the nursery to see Mistyfoot looking around in panic.

"What's wrong?" Mosspelt asked.

"It's Graypool," Mistyfoot meowed. "I caught a fish for her, but she's not here. She's so confused these days. I don't want her to wander into another Clan's territory!"

"I'll take Dawnpaw and we can look for her," Heavystep meowed, coming up behind them.

Mosspelt comfortingly touched her tail to her old friend. "I'm sure she's fine."

Mistyfoot took a deep breath to calm herself and led Heavystep and Dawnpaw out of the camp.

A while later, Mistyfoot and Graystripe came back into the camp carrying Graypool's body. Mosspelt mewed in grief. Heavystep and Dawnpaw came into the camp a little while later.

"We couldn't find her near-" Heavystep broke off as he saw Graypool's body.

"What happened?" Leopardfur asked.

"She slipped on some rocks and fell," Mistyfoot meowed, her eyes full of grief.

Leopardfur yowled to call the Clan together. "Graypool died today. Her Clan honors her dedicated service for many moons. May StarClan receive her and watch over her."

Many of the cats hung their heads sorrowfully. Graypool had been a well-respected cat. Mosspelt looked sorrowfully at Mistyfoot and led her kits into the nursery.


	23. Chapter 23

Mosspelt woke to a horrible wailing coming from the camp. Stormkit and Featherkit looked uneasy. She walked outside the nursery to see many of the cats huddled around a body. Mosspelt slowly walked closer, and saw to her horror that it was Crookedstar.

"He was weak," Mudfur meowed sadly, shaking his head. "StarClan decided that it was his time."

Leopardfur raised her head. "Crookedstar was a noble leader. May StarClan honor him."

Mosspelt pressed her nose against the leader's fur, smelling his scent one more time. Her kits stood back with Graystripe, the only one who was not truly mourning. But even his eyes showed sorrow for their leader.

"I must go to Highstones now," Leopardfur meowed.

Mudfur nodded. "We must leave right away."

The cats nodded respectfully to them as they crossed the stream and trotted away.

"Where are they going?" Featherkit asked.

"Leopardfur is going to receive her nine lives from StarClan," Mosspelt explained.

The kits' eyes widened. Then they saw Reedpaw and scampered over to her.

"Reedpaw! Let's play!" Stormkit meowed.

Featherkit pounced on his tail. Reedpaw winced and pulled it away.

"I'm an apprentice now," Reedpaw meowed. "I don't have time for playing."

Featherkit and Stormkit looked confused.

"Featherkit! Stormkit!" Mosspelt called. "It's time to go back into the nursery."

Stormkit and Featherkit reluctantly padded over to her and followed her into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Mosspelt heard a yowl and led her kits outside. Leopardfur and Mudfur had returned.<p>

"I have received my name and my nine lives from StarClan," Leopardstar meowed triumphantly.

The Clan murmured their congratulations.

"And my new deputy will be Stonefur," Leopardstar meowed.

Stonefur looked surprised. Mistyfoot purred and rubbed against her brother. Mosspelt thought Leopardstar had made the right decision. She liked the warrior, and he would make a good deputy.

"Thank you for this honor, Leopardstar," Stonefur mewed. "I shall try to do my best to be a good deputy for this Clan."

Many of the cats meowed their approval. Mosspelt congratulated Stonefur, and then led her kits into the nursery.


	24. Chapter 24

"We must take back Sunningrocks!" Leopardstar meowed.

The RiverClan cats below her yowled their agreement. Only Graystripe looked uncomfortable. Leopardstar had been planning this for a long time.

"Stonefur, Heavystep, Blackclaw, Graystripe, Mistyfoot, and Loudbelly will come with me," Leopardstar ordered.

Mosspelt saw Graystripe's eyes widen. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. She knew he didn't want to fight against his birth Clan.

Heavystep rubbed his head against her. "I'll be back soon."

"Go and say goodbye to your father," Mosspelt told Featherkit and Stormkit.

The two kits padded over to Graystripe and jumped on him, unaware of the pain that was in his eyes.

Leopardstar signaled with her tail and the cats she had ordered followed her out of the camp. Mosspelt watched them go, before gathering her kits and walking into the nursery.

* * *

><p>A while later, Mosspelt heard the sound of cats returning. She heard the yowl calling the cats together and joined her Clan mates in the clearing.<p>

"We lost Sunningrocks," Leopardstar hissed, her eyes burning.

A murmur of disappointment came from the gathered cats.

"And it was because of Graystripe!"Leopardstar spat. "He is a traitor! If he is ever seen in our territory, he will be killed!"

Mosspelt gasped in shock. She looked at Heavystep, and saw from the look in his eyes that it was true. Featherkit and Stormkit exchanged a glance of confusion.

"Where is Graystripe?" Stormkit asked.

"He's in ThunderClan now," Mosspelt answered him.

"He left us?" Featherkit asked.

"He had to," Mosspelt meowed, licking the kits. "But you will be able to see him at Gatherings when you are apprentices."

She knew that wouldn't truly help, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Mistyfoot and I have something to say, Leopardstar," Stonefur meowed.

Leopardstar looked a bit surprised, but nodded her head.

"Bluestar told us…that she is our mother," Stonefur meowed.

Immediately the Clan started meowing to each other.

"But Graypool is your mother," Loudbelly pointed out.

"Yes, why should we believe the word of a ThunderClan cat?" Blackclaw sneered.

"Quiet!" Leopardstar yowled. "Graypool, is this true?"

Graypool looked down. "Yes."

The Clan yowled in outrage and shock.

"This changes nothing," Stonefur meowed. "We wanted to tell you so that you would know the truth. But we are still loyal RiverClan cats."

Mosspelt saw Blackclaw look dubious. Leopardstar trotted into her den and the other cats dispersed. Mosspelt herded her kits toward Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

"I just wanted to let you know that I still think you're loyal," Mosspelt meowed warmly.

"I do as well," Heavystep added.

"Thank you both," Mistyfoot mewed.

Mosspelt led her kits back into the nursery.

* * *

><p>She was awoken by a yowl calling the Clan together. She wondered what it could be about as she stretched and led her kits into the clearing.<p>

"Featherkit and Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From now on you will be known as Featherpaw and Stormpaw," Leopardstar meowed. "Featherpaw, your mentor will be Mistyfoot. I hope Mistyfoot will pass down all she knows to you. Mistyfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be wise and brave. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Mistyfoot walked up to Featherpaw and touched her nose.

"Featherpaw!" Featherpaw!" the Clan yowled.

"Stormpaw, your mentor will be Stonefur. I hope Stonefur will pass down all he knows to you," Leopardstar continued. "Stonefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had shown excellent training as Crookedstar's apprentice, and you have shown yourself to be true and brave. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Stonefur touched Stormpaw's nose.

"Stormpaw!" Stormpaw!" the Clan yowled.

Mosspelt proudly watched her kits. Heavystep sat beside her and purred. Stormpaw and Featherpaw walked up to her with their tails straight up.

"I'm so proud of you," Mosspelt purred. "And I'm sure Graystripe would be as well."

She watched her kits walk into the apprentice's den and followed Heavystep into the warrior's den. But as she walked in, she couldn't help but wonder at the significance of Leopardstar making her kits apprenticed to Mistyfoot and Stonefur so soon after they revealed they were half-Clan. Was Leopardstar showing her support by giving them apprentices or trying to make a point by having the half-Clan warriors mentor half-Clan apprentices?


	25. Chapter 25

Mosspelt watched the ThunderClan cats run down into Fourtrees. She was surprised when she saw Graystripe. Bluestar must trust him to let him come to the Gathering so soon after rejoining the Clan. She made her way through the cats toward him.

"Mosspelt, how are you?" Graystripe meowed politely. "How are Featherkit and Stormkit?"

"Featherpaw and Stormpaw now," Mosspelt corrected him. "They've just been made apprentices."

"That's great!" Graystripe said, turning to Fireheart. "Did you hear what Mosspelt said? My kits are apprentices now. They're not here, are they?"

"They're too newly apprenticed for that," Mosspelt answered. "Maybe next time. I'll tell them you were asking after them, Graystripe."

"Thanks," Graystripe meowed. "What did they think when I didn't come back from the battle?"

"Once they knew you weren't dead, they coped well," Mosspelt meowed. "Come on, Graystripe; it wasn't much of a shock. Every cat in RiverClan knew you would go back eventually."

"Really?" Graystripe asked.

"Really," Mosspelt assured him. "All the time you used to spend mooning around on the border or looking across the river. All the stories you told those kits about what you and Fireheart used to get up to when you were apprentices…It wasn't hard to see that you heart had never left ThunderClan."

"I'm sorry, Mosspelt," Graystripe meowed.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Mosspelt meowed. "And you can be sure that your kits will be well cared for. I'll keep an eye on them, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur are mentoring them."

"They are?" Graystripe asked. "That's great! You'll tell them how proud I am, won't you? And remind them to do what their mentors tell them?"

"Of course I will," Mosspelt purred. "And I know Mistyfoot will help you keep in touch with them. Leopardstar might not like it, but…well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Thanks, Mosspelt," Graystripe meowed. "I won't forget all you've done."

Mosspelt heard one of the leaders' yowl, and looked around for Heavystep. When she spotted him, she made her way over to him. By the time she got there, Tallstar had finished speaking.

Tigerstar stepped forward. "ShadowClan's training program is progressing. A new litter of kits have been born, and three apprentices have been made into warriors. ShadowClan grows strong again. We are ready to take a full part in the life of the forest. I have a request to make. Many of you know that when I left ThunderClan, two kits of mine were in the nursery. They were too young to travel, and I am grateful to ThunderClan for the care they have given them. But now it's time for them to join me in the Clan where they rightfully belong. Bluestar, I ask you to give me Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw."

Yowls of protest rose from the ThunderClan warriors.

"Certainly not," Bluestar mewed. "These are ThunderClan kits. They are apprenticed now, and they will stay where they belong."

"In ThunderClan?" Tigerstar asked. "I think not, Bluestar. The kits belong with me, and _my _warriors will take care of their apprentice training."

"Your concern is natural, Tigerstar," Bluestar meowed. "But you can be sure that the kits will receive the best possible training in ThunderClan."

"The ThunderClan leader tells me how well my kits will be trained under her guidance—but ThunderClan have a poor record in looking after their young cats. One kit carried off by a hawk. One apprentice savaged to death and another permanently crippled when they were sent out alone without a warrior. Does any cat wonder that I'm concerned about the safety of my kits?" Tigerstar asked.

"I will not give you those kits," Bluestar meowed firmly.

"I don't see what's so difficult," Tigerstar mewed. "After all, it won't be the first time that ThunderClan has handed over kits to other Clans. Will it, Bluestar?"

"The past is the past," Bluestar answered. "We must judge each situation on its own merits. I will think carefully about what you say, Tigerstar, and give you my answer at the next Gathering."

"Very well," Tigerstar meowed. "One more moon—but no longer."

Mosspelt followed her Clan mates back to the camp. This had been a tense Gathering for ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She was glad that Featherpaw and Stormpaw had grown up in RiverClan, if the things Tigerstar said about ThunderClan were true.


	26. Chapter 26

Mosspelt felt uneasy under the eyes of the ShadowClan warriors as she ate her fish. Heavystep crouched beside her, and she was comforted by his presence.

"Let's go hunt," Mosspelt meowed.

Heavystep nodded, and padded over to Stonefur. "Can Mosspelt and I hunt?"

Stonefur nodded. "Sure. But be back before sunhigh; I want Mosspelt for the patrol."

Heavystep nodded, and walked back to where Mosspelt was finishing her fish. Mosspelt took a last bite, and trotted out of the camp. Heavystep stayed close to her side. When they were out of the camp, Mosspelt relaxed.

"Those ShadowClan warriors make me nervous," Mosspelt meowed, shaking herself.

Heavystep nodded. "But they're here to help us, according to Leopardstar."

"But they don't really help," Mosspelt sighed. "And yesterday when Stormpaw accidentally bumped into one he almost clawed his fur off."

"I'm sure Leopardstar knows what she's doing," Heavystep reassured her. "And she's been talking to Tigerstar a lot. They must have plans."

"But not knowing what those plans are scares me," Mosspelt meowed.

They were both silent as they reached the river and sat down a ways away from each other to fish. Mosspelt let her thoughts turn to fishing, and she soon had a few on the shore behind her.

"We'd better go back now," Heavystep meowed, looking at the sun. "It's almost sunhigh."

Mosspelt and Heavystep carried their catch back to the camp. Stonefur nodded appreciatively at them. Mosspelt saw Leopardstar and Tigerstar emerge from her den, but to Mosspelt's surprise Leopardstar called the Clan together.

"As you know, there have been two ShadowClan warriors here," Tigerstar meowed. "This is just the start of a new future. All the Clans will join together as TigerClan, and with joint leadership the leaders can rule together instead of fighting each other."

"This is for the best," Leopardstar meowed. "I have already agreed to this."

Mosspelt looked at Heavystep in surprise. RiverClan and ShadowClan were now joined?

There were a few murmurs of disapproval, but mostly the cats nodded.

Mosspelt felt that this was wrong. There had always been four Clans in the forest. And was what had happened really better for RiverClan?


	27. Chapter 27

Mosspelt waited with her Clan mates in the clearing. It was the night of a Gathering, and the cats that had been chosen were waiting to leave.

"Let's go!" Leopardstar yowled.

Mosspelt followed her Clan mates as they ran toward Fourtrees. They came into the clearing just as ShadowClan did. Tigerstar jumped onto the Great Rock, with Leopardstar close behind him. Tallstar and Firestar were already on the Great Rock. Mosspelt wasn't surprised to see Firestar since Mistyfoot and Stonefur had told RiverClan about Bluestar's death.

"Cats of all Clans!" Tigerstar yowled. "I have news for you. Listen well, for great change is coming to the forest. Great change. And StarClan have told me that it is ShadowClan's task to prepare every cat in the forest to meet it. ShadowClan has the favor of StarClan. We are blessed because we survived the sickness, and I have received the blessing of our warrior ancestors most of all because it was my task to restore the Clan and make it great again. All of you already know that changes have come to us-unwelcome changes beyond our control. Last leaf-bare much of the forest was covered by floods. A fire swept through ThunderClan territory. Twolegs are moving into our territory in even greater numbers. Life is growing harder, and as the forest changes around us, we must change to meet the crisis. StarClan have shown me the way. To survive the hardship ahead of us, we must join together. As four Clans, we waste our energy in striving against each other. As one, we could be strong. We must unite! Leopardstar has already agreed to join RiverClan to ShadowClan. We shall be joint leaders of a greater Clan, to be known as TigerClan. We have come to invite you to join the new Clan. Let us rule the forest together in friendship and peace."

"TigerClan was the name of one of the great Clans of ancient times," Tallstar meowed angrily. "Tigerstar has no right to use it now. Nor does he have the right to change the number of Clans in the forest. We have lived as four Clans for innumerable season, following the warrior code laid down for us by StarClan. To throw aside our ancient ways would bring disaster. I'll die before I join my Clan to yours."

Mosspelt was impressed by his bravery.

"Tallstar, I understand," Tigerstar meowed. "These are important matters, and an old cat like yourself will need time to see what I'm suggesting is for the good of all our Clans."

"I'm not so old that I've lost my wits, you piece of foxdung!" Tallstar hissed.

"And what does the new leader of ThunderClan think?" Tigerstar asked.

Firestar hesitated, and Mosspelt could see that he was thinking. She almost wanted him to not agree, but then that would mean ThunderClan and RiverClan would be enemies.

"Well, Firestar," Tigerstar meowed. "Have you lost your tongue?"

"I'll never let you take over my Clan," Firestar meowed.

"Make us," Tallstar meowed. "If you can."

"Make you?" Tigerstar asked. "I came here in peace with a plan to help us all. Tallstar, Firestar, I want you to recognize that this is the right decision and come to me willingly. But don't delay too long. StarClan will not wait forever."

"Cats of WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan!" Firestar yowled. "I can stay silent no longer. You cannot trust Tigerstar any more than you would trust a cornered badger. I know many of you must have wondered why Tigerstar left ThunderClan. This cat is power-hungry and dangerous, and he is willing to murder other cats to get what he wants."

Mosspelt pricked her ears. She had wondered why Tigerstar had suddenly gone to ShadowClan. But Firestar was cut off as a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Mosspelt pressed against Heavystep.

"A sign! A sign!" Tigerstar yowled. "I thank you, StarClan, for showing us your will. This Gathering is over."

Mosspelt joined with the other RiverClan cats as the rain started to fall. She wondered if Tallstar and Firestar would eventually join TigerClan. From the sound of it, they wouldn't, but no cat could withstand Tigerstar for very long.


	28. Chapter 28

Mosspelt felt sickened by the stench of crowfood. Tigerstar had built a mound of bones which he called Bonehill. It polluted the air and scared away the prey. Luckily, it was away from the camp. He and Leopardstar had called the cats of ShadowClan and RiverClan to gather here for a TigerClan meeting. Even Heavystep was beginning to think that TigerClan was a bad idea.

"Cats of TigerClan, welcome," Tigerstar meowed from the top of Bonehill.

Leopardstar and Blackfoot were on either side of Bonehill.

"TigerClan needs loyalty above all," Tigerstar meowed. "And half-Clan cats are disloyal."

Mosspelt's shook her head. Being half-Clan made a cat no less loyal.

"Therefore, we must take all half-Clan cats as prisoners," Tigerstar meowed. "We don't know if they might turn on us."

Mosspelt leaped to her paws and hissed. Not Featherpaw and Stormpaw! She had promised Graystripe she would look after them.

"We are not disloyal," Stonefur meowed. "We grew up not knowing our mother."

"It doesn't matter," Tigerstar hissed.

The RiverClan cats hesitated, but the ShadowClan cats closed in around Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw. Mosspelt stood in front of Featherpaw and Stormpaw protectively.

"And you, Mosspelt," Tigerstar meowed, turning his amber gaze on her. "You raised the kits that you knew were half-Clan. How can we know you are loyal?"

"Mosspelt is loyal to her Clan," Heavystep meowed.

Mosspelt just glared at him.

Tigerstar slowly blinked. "Since you are not half-Clan, I will allow you to continue to stay in TigerClan. But we will be watching you."

Mosspelt hissed at him.

"Take them away," Tigerstar ordered.

The ShadowClan warriors moved in. Mosspelt prepared herself to fight, but some cat grabbed her scruff and dragged her away. She hissed and writhed, but when she looked up she saw that it was Heavystep.

"What are you doing?" she spat.

"If you fight, you'll only be thrown in there with them," Heavystep explained, his eyes wide. "And then you can't help them."

Mosspelt took a deep breath. "You're right."

"And Mistyfoot and Stonefur will look after them," Heavystep meowed.

Mosspelt looked over to see Mistyfoot and Stonefur standing over the apprentices as they were lead away.

"Be brave, my kits!" Mosspelt mewed.

She saw Featherpaw and Stormpaw look back at her with scared eyes, and she almost ran to them. But Heavystep pressed against her, and she followed him back to the RiverClan camp.


	29. Chapter 29

Mosspelt was lounging in the sun in the clearing. She licked a paw and swiped it across her ear. Heavystep had gone to a TigerClan meeting. She refused to go after what had happened the first time. But Heavystep thought that some cat should learn what was happening.

She had visited her kits earlier that day, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They weren't being given enough to eat, but besides that weren't treated badly. Mosspelt had snuck them some fish, and they were grateful.

Heavystep came running into the camp, his eyes wide. Mosspelt leaped to her paws.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Let's go hunt," he meowed, shooting a meaningful glance at the two ShadowClan warriors.

Mosspelt nodded, and they trotted out of the camp. When they were a ways away, Heavystep sat down.

"Tigerstar brought out Stonefur and the apprentices," Heavystep meowed. "He said that if Stonefur was truly loyal he would kill the apprentices."

Mosspelt hissed, tensing her muscles.

"He didn't kill them," Heavystep reassured her. "He's too good of a warrior for that. And Stormpaw was very brave."

Mosspelt relaxed. "Good."

"But then Tigerstar ordered Darkstripe to kill Stonefur," Heavystep meowed sadly. "But Stonefur beat him."

"Stonefur is a better warrior than that slinking ThunderClan foxdung," Mosspelt spat.

"But Tigerstar told Blackfoot to end it, and he…he killed Stonefur," Heavystep meowed sorrowfully.

Mosspelt blinked in shock. Stonefur had been a great warrior.

"May StarClan honor him," Mosspelt meowed. "But what happened to Featherpaw and Stormpaw?"

"Tigerstar had them put back in with Mistyfoot," Heavystep meowed.

Mosspelt heaved a sigh of relief. She could see her kits again!

"I'm going to go see them," Mosspelt meowed.

Heavystep sighed. "It's dangerous, but since there's no way I can persuade you not to go I'll go with you."

Mosspelt purred and licked his ear. They crept toward where the prisoners were kept. Mosspelt heard pawsteps, and crouched in some bushes with Heavystep close beside her. She saw Jaggedtooth walking past her. She smelled a strange scent, and saw a black cat she had never seen before walking toward the hole. She was going to leap out and confront him, when two cats leaped out of the bushes and joined him. It was Firestar and Graystripe!

"Yes! They're in there," Graystripe meowed, before disappearing into the hole.

Mosspelt didn't leap out yet. She didn't know what the cats were doing here, and if a ShadowClan cat saw her talking to ThunderClan cats she would most likely be imprisoned as well.

"Well done," Firestar meowed to the black cat.

"It was easy," the black cat meowed nonchalantly. "He's such a stupid furball."

"Yes, but he'll know something's up as soon as he finds Tigerstar," Firestar meowed. "Keep watch, and call out if you see any cat."

Firestar glanced around and then padded into the hole. Firestar emerged from the hole, followed by Mistyfoot, the apprentices, and Graystripe. The black cat followed the ThunderClan cats as they made their way toward ThunderClan territory.

"They rescued my kits," Mosspelt purred.

Heavystep nodded. "They'll be safe in ThunderClan."

Mosspelt heard a cat yowl, "The prisoners have escaped!"

She exchanged a glance with Heavystep, and they raced after the ThunderClan cats. Mosspelt had to make sure they got away. She arrived at the stepping stones in time to see the apprentices and Mistyfoot make it into ThunderClan territory just as a patrol of ThunderClan cats arrived. She had never been gladder to see ThunderClan in her life. The ThunderClan cats jumped onto the stepping stones, backing off the ShadowClan cats.

She watched her kits until they disappeared into the trees, Graystripe at their side.


	30. Chapter 30

"Tigerstar is having a meeting at Bonehill!" a ShadowClan warrior yowled.

The RiverClan cats that were in the camp started to head that way. When Mosspelt didn't leave, the ShadowClan warrior walked up to her.

"Tigerstar wants all of TigerClan at this meeting," he hissed.

Mosspelt considered refusing, but decided it wasn't worth it. She would lose Heavystep whether they made her stay in that awful hole or made her leave, or even killed her. She leisurely made her way down to the Bonehill. She saw Heavystep sitting there and sat beside him.

"Why are you here?" he asked in surprise.

"Every cat is _required_ to come," Mosspelt sniffed.

"Cats of TigerClan!" Tigerstar yowled. "Welcome. As you know, WindClan has refused to join us. Tallstar is deluded in his old age. We must persuade him to join us, as StarClan decrees."

There were yowls of approval, mostly from the ShadowClan cats.

"We must fight WindClan," Tigerstar meowed. "This is the only way that Tallstar will see reason."

Tigerstar named some warriors to stay behind and guard the camp. "The rest of you will fight in the battle."

Mosspelt was surprised that she had been allowed to go. Maybe Tigerstar had forgotten about her. She joined her Clan mates and followed Tigerstar toward WindClan territory. She had no desire to fight for Tigerstar, but she did want to fight to protect RiverClan. She would fight to protect herself and her Clan mates, but not otherwise.

Tigerstar yowled, and TigerClan swarmed forward toward WindClan's camp. Mosspelt stayed near the back, and Heavystep stayed with her. She heard the sounds of WindClan fighting back as TigerClan invaded their camp. A WindClan tom hurtled toward her, and Heavystep intercepted him, swiping at him with his claws. Mosspelt helped him, and they drove the tom away.

Mosspelt saw more TigerClan warriors entering into WindClan's camp, so she followed them. She heard Tigerstar's yowl, and saw that he was holding down an apprentice.

"I am going to kill him now, so that you will know what will happen if you don't join TigerClan," Tigerstar yowled.

The WindClan warriors tried to get to him, but Tigerstar had his best warriors surrounding him. Mosspelt looked away as he killed the apprentice.

"Tallstar, give Firestar a message," Tigerstar meowed, his eyes cold. "I am tired of waiting. Meet me tomorrow at Fourtrees with your answer."

Mosspelt felt a jolt of pity for WindClan and ThunderClan. How could they withstand TigerClan?

"Retreat, TigerClan," Tigerstar yowled. "They have learned their lesson."

Mosspelt tried not to look at the WindClan warriors as they ran back to their own territory. She didn't like being a part of TigerClan, but there was nowhere else to go. Sometimes she wished she was with her kits in ThunderClan.


	31. Chapter 31

Mosspelt stood with the other TigerClan cats as they waited for ThunderClan and WindClan. BloodClan were here as well. She shuddered as she thought about them. Tigerstar had reassured them that they were here to help, but Mosspelt didn't trust them. She wondered if her kits would be with the ThunderClan cats. She hoped they weren't, and that they had stayed in ThunderClan where it was safe.

She heard pawsteps, and saw Firestar leading ThunderClan and WindClan.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," Firestar meowed. "You came, then. Not still looking for those prisoners you lost from RiverClan territory?"

Mosspelt felt contented for a moment remembering that day.

"You'll regret that day's work, Firestar," Tigerstar hissed.

"Try and make me," Firestar meowed.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Tigerstar asked. "I'm giving you the choice: Join with me now and accept my leadership, or be destroyed."

"We reject your offer," Firestar meowed. "The forest was never meant to be ruled by one Clan, especially one led by a dishonorable murderer."

Mosspelt pricked her ears. Maybe now she would finally know why Tigerstar was driven from ThunderClan.

"But it will be," Tigerstar meowed. "With you or without you, Tigerstar, it will be. By sunset today, the time of four Clans will be over."

"The answer is still no," Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan will never submit."

"Nor will WindClan," Tallstar added.

"Then your courage is matched only by your stupidity," Tigerstar hissed.

"Tawnypaw!" Mosspelt heard a ThunderClan apprentice yowl.

She was confused. Who was Tawnypaw?

"What is she doing there?" a ThunderClan warrior asked. "Tigerstar _did_ steal her."

"Steal her?" Tigerstar asked. "Not at all. Tawnypaw came to us willingly."

"Tawnypaw!" the apprentice meowed. "What are you doing? You're a ThunderClan cat—come back to us!"

"No, Bramblepaw," Tigerstar meowed. "_You _come to _us_. Your sister made the right choice. TigerClan will rule over the whole forest, and you can share our power."

Mosspelt thought she remembered that Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw were Tigerstar's kits. He had demanded them from ThunderClan, which was ridiculous.

"What do you say?" Tigerstar asked. "ThunderClan is finished. There is nothing there for you."

"Join _you_?" Bramblepaw meowed. "After everything you've done? I'd rather die!"

Mosspelt admired the young tom's courage.

"Are you sure?" Tigerstar hissed. "I won't make the offer twice. Join me now, or you _will_ die."

"Then at least I'll go to StarClan as a loyal ThunderClan cat," Bramblepaw meowed.

"Fool!" Tigerstar spat. "Stay then, and die with all these other fools."

Blackfoot raised his tail, and BloodClan emerged from the bushes.

"Well?" Tigerstar asked. "Are you still sure you want to stand and fight?"

"So, Tigerstar," Firestar meowed. "Do you want to tell us who your new friends are?"

"This is BloodClan," Tigerstar meowed. "They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join with me. I knew you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own. You see, Firestar? I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans in the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together."

"No, Tigerstar," Firestar meowed. "If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show who is more powerful."

"You mouse-brained fool!" Tigerstar hissed. "I was prepared to come here and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this. And when your Clan mates are dying around you, they will blame you with their last breath. BloodClan, attack!"

No cat moved.

"Attack, I order you!" Tigerstar hissed.

A small black cat moved forward. "I am Scourge, the leader of BloodClan. Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They will attack when _I _tell them, and not before."

Firestar stepped forward. "Greetings, Scourge. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. I wish I could say you are welcome in the forest. But you would not believe me if I did, and I have no wish to lie to you. Unlike your supposed ally here, I am a cat of honor. If you've believed any promises he made to you, you're mistaken."

"Tigerstar told me he had enemies in the forest," Scourge meowed. "Why should I believe you instead of him?"

"Cats of all Clans, and especially cats of BloodClan, you have no need to believe or disbelieve me," Firestar meowed. "Tigerstar's crimes speak for themselves. When he was still a warrior of ThunderClan, he murdered our deputy, Redtail, hoping to be made deputy himself. First Lionheart was chosen as deputy, but when that noble warrior died in a fight with ShadowClan, Tigerstar achieved his ambition at last."

"Mew away, little kittypet," Tigerstar growled. "It won't change anything."

"Being deputy wasn't enough," Firestar meowed. "Tigerstar wanted to be leader of the Clan. He set a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath, but my own apprentice strayed into it instead. That's how Cinderpelt came by her crippled leg. Then Tigerstar conspired with Brokentail, the former leader of ShadowClan, who was ThunderClan's prisoner. He brought a pack of rogues into ThunderClan camp, and tried to murder Bluestar with his own claws. I stopped him, and when ThunderClan had beaten off the attack we drove him into exile. As a rogue, he slaughtered yet another one of our warriors, Runningwind. Then before we knew what he was up to, he had made himself leader of ShadowClan. But Tigerstar still wanted revenge on ThunderClan. Three moons ago, a pack of dogs got loose in our forest. Tigerstar caught prey for them, then laid a trail of dead rabbits from the dog's lair and the ThunderClan camp to lead them to us. He murdered one of our queens, Brindleface, and left her near the camp to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. If we hadn't found out in time to escape, the whole of ThunderClan would have been torn to pieces."

"Good riddance," Tigerstar hissed.

"As it was, our leader, Bluestar, died the bravest death of any cat, saving me and all her Clan from the pack," Firestar meowed. "This is Tigerstar's history. It all shows one thing—that he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, don't believe him. He won't give up one pawprint, not to you or any cat.

"Tigerstar told me what he was planning to do with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago," Scourge meowed. "He did not tell me that his plan had failed."

"None of that matters now," Tigerstar meowed. "We have an agreement with you, Scourge. Fight beside me now, and you'll have all I offered you."

"My Clan and I fight when I choose," Scourge meowed. "I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today."

"Traitor!" Tigerstar screeched, and leaped at Scourge.

Scourge slashed Tigerstar's shoulder, causing him to fall over. Then he clawed his throat. Mosspelt watched in horror as Tigerstar lost his lives one by one. She shuddered and Heavystep pressed against her comfortingly.

"You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan," Scourge meowed. "Your friend here thought he could control us. He was wrong."

"We don't want to control you," Firestar meowed. "All we want is to lead our lives in peace. We're sorry that Tigerstar brought you here with lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home."

"Go home?" Scourge scoffed. "We're not going anywhere, forest fool. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest we won't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food. We are taking over this territory now. I shall rule the forest as well as the town. But I understand that you may need some time to reflect on this. You have three days to leave—or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for you decision at dawn on the fourth day."

Mosspelt watched in horror as the BloodClan cats retreated. She couldn't believe all she had just seen. And now they were going to be driven out from her home. She prayed StarClan would protect her and her kits, but she didn't have too much faith.


	32. Chapter 32

Mosspelt sat with Heavystep near the Bonehill. Leopardstar had taken over the leadership of TigerClan, with Blackfoot as her deputy. TigerClan was in disarray after Tigerstar's death. Leopardstar seemed to have forgotten how to lead; she just stood at the foot of the Bonehill staring into space. All of the cats were waiting for her to do something.

She heard a rustling and saw Firestar, Graystripe, Bramblepaw, a white tom, and a ginger she-cat emerge from the bushes. No cat challenged them as they walked toward Leopardstar.

"Firestar," Leopardstar meowed. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," Firestar meowed. "Leopardstar, what's going on here? What's the matter with you all? Why aren't you in your old camp?"

"I am the sole leader of TigerClan now," Leopardstar meowed. "The old RiverClan camp is too small to hold both Clans. We let the queens and kits and the elders stay there, with some warriors to guard them. But what's the point? BloodClan will slaughter us all."

Mosspelt felt a shiver of fear and pressed closer to Heavystep. He licked her ear comfortingly.

"You mustn't think like that," Firestar meowed. "If we all stand together, we can drive out BloodClan."

"You mouse-brained fool!" Leopardstar meowed. "Drive out BloodClan? How do you think you're going to do that? Tigerstar was the greatest warrior this forest has ever seen, and you saw what Scourge did to him."

"I know," Firestar meowed. "But Tigerstar faced Scourge alone. We can join together as one to fight him so that afterward we can be four Clans again, according to the warrior code."

Leopardstar sneered at him.

"What will you do then?" Firestar asked. "Leave the forest?"

"I sent a scouting party to search for places to stay beyond Highstones," Leopardstar answered. "But we have young kits, and two of our elders are ill. Not every cat can go, and the ones that stay will die."

"They don't have to die," Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan and WindClan are going to fight. Stand with us."

"Are you mouse-brained?" Blackfoot asked. "You can't seriously be thinking of joining these fools? They're not strong enough to tackle BloodClan. They'll get us all torn apart."

"I am leader here, Blackfoot," Leopardstar meowed. "I make the decisions. And I'm not ready to give up yet—not if there's a chance of driving out BloodClan."

Blackfoot pinned his ears and Mosspelt felt a surge of pride in her leader.

"All right," Leopardstar meowed to Firestar. "What's the plan?"

"At dawn tomorrow ThunderClan and WindClan will meet BloodClan at Fourtrees," Firestar answered. "If ShadowClan and RiverClan join us, we'll be twice as strong."

"And will you lead us?" Leopardstar asked. "I haven't the strength now to take my cats into battle."

"If that is your wish, then yes, I will," Firestar answered.

"Lead us?" Darkstripe hissed. "A kittypet? Are you out of your mind, Leopardstar?"

Firestar nodded at him. "Darkstripe."

"Darkstripe, this isn't your decision," Leopardstar meowed.

"We should kill you or drive you out," Darkstripe meowed to Firestar. "You turned Scourge against Tigerstar. It's your fault he died."

"My fault?" Firestar asked. "No, Darkstripe. It was Tigerstar's own fault. If he hadn't brought BloodClan into the forest, none of this would have happened."

"And how did it happen?" Graystripe asked. "That's what I'd like to know. What was Tigerstar thinking of? Didn't he see what he was letting loose in the forest?"

"He thought it was for the best," Leopardstar answered. "He believed the forest cats would be safer if they all joined under his leadership, and he thought BloodClan would convince you he was right. Boulder, tell Firestar what happened."

"I belonged to BloodClan once," Boulder meowed. "I left many moons ago, but Tigerstar knew about my past. He asked me to take him into Twolegplace because he needed more cats to make sure ShadowClan controlled the forest. I…I tried to tell Tigerstar that Scourge was dangerous, but neither of us imagined what he could do. Tigerstar offered Scourge a share of the forest if he would bring his cats to help him fight. He thought that once he'd made all the other cats join TigerClan he could get rid of BloodClan."

"But he was wrong," Firestar meowed.

"We couldn't believe it when he died," Boulder meowed. "We thought nothing could ever defeat Tigerstar. When BloodClan attacked our camp after Tigerstar died, we were too shocked to fight, though not all of us left. Some cats thought it would be safer to join Scourge. Jaggedtooth, for one. It would be worth fighting BloodClan to get my claws in that traitor's fur."

"Then will you do it?" Firestar asked. "Stand with us and WindClan tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Leopardstar meowed. "Maybe the battle is already lost. I need time to think."

"There's not much time left," a ThunderClan she-cat meowed.

"Think now, Leopardstar," Firestar meowed. "We'll wait."

Leopardstar gathered her cats around her. Mosspelt and Heavystep hung back, waiting for their leader's decision.

"I have made my decision," Leopardstar meowed after a while. "RiverClan will fight against BloodClan tomorrow."

"And so will ShadowClan," Blackfoot added.

"You're all mad!" Darkstripe hissed. "Joining a kittypet? Well, I'm not going to follow him, no matter what any cat says."

"You'll obey orders," Leopardstar meowed.

"Make me," Darkstripe hissed. "You're not my leader."

"Thank StarClan I'm not," Leopardstar shrugged. "You're about as much use as dead fox. Very well, Darkstripe, do as you like."

"You fools—you'll all be ripped apart tomorrow," Darkstripe meowed, walking away.

"I swear by StarClan that we will meet you at dawn tomorrow at Fourtrees," Leopardstar meowed to Firstar. "We will fight with you and WindClan against BloodClan."

She turned to Shadepelt. "Shadepelt, will you send out hunting patrols? We'll need all our strength for tomorrow."

Shadepelt nodded and padded among the cats. Mosspelt and Heavystep purred together, both happy for her.

Leopardstar looked at the Bonehill. "We must pull this down. It belongs to a darker time."

She started clawing it down. Mosspelt trotted over and did the same; attacking it with the same ferocity she would have attacked those who tried to harm her kits. Heavystep joined her, and then other RiverClan cats did as well. When it was just a pile of bones, she noticed that the ThunderClan cats had gone.

She didn't know what she thought about the battle tomorrow. It gave her hope, but she didn't know if they could defeat BloodClan. But no matter what she thought, she would fight for her Clan and for her kits. She would show BloodClan that forest cats had bravery and strength to match them.


	33. Chapter 33

Mosspelt followed her Clan mates toward the place where they would meet ThunderClan. It was the day of the battle, and she had never been gladder to have Heavystep by her side. She saw ThunderClan were already there, and Leopardstar and Blackfoot led the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats toward them. Mosspelt saw Mistyfoot greeting Shadepelt. She saw her kits and bounded toward them. They purred as they rubbed against her and Heavystep.

"I've missed you so much," Mosspelt meowed sadly.

"We've missed you too," Stormpaw mewed.

Mosspelt saw Graystripe approaching them.

"I've missed you too, Graystripe," Mosspelt meowed.

Graystripe looked at her with sadness in his amber eyes. "Thanks, Mosspelt."

Firestar led the cats toward Fourtrees, where they would meet WindClan and BloodClan. Mosspelt felt strengthened by the presence of her kits, and she felt like she could take on BloodClan single-pawed. Mosspelt saw Tallstar lead WindClan toward them, and he and Firestar exchanged a few words.

Mosspelt stiffened as she saw BloodClan padding toward them. Scourge walked out in front of his warriors.

"I know you're there!" he meowed. "Come and give me your answer."

Firestar led the Clans into the clearing.

"Greetings," Scourge meowed coldly. "Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?"

"We don't have to fight," Firestar meowed. "We will let you go back to Twolegplace in peace."

"Go back?" Scourge taunted. "Do you really think we're such cowards? Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?"

"The forest is ours," Firstar meowed. "We rule here by the will of StarClan."

"StarClan!" Scourge hissed. "Tales for kits. Forest fool, StarClan won't help you now. Attack!"

"LionClan, attack!" Firestar yowled.

Mosspelt exchanged a glance with Heavystep. Together, they could do this. As the BloodClan cats surged forward, Mosspelt ran toward them. A tabby tom swiped at her, and she ducked. Heavystep clawed his shoulder, and Stormpaw and Featherpaw bit his tail and held on. The tom yowled, but another tom bounded over to help. Mosspelt flung herself at him, and they rolled, but the tom was bigger and stronger than her. She ended up pinned below him, and he lowered his mouth for a killing bite as she struggled.

And then Graystripe and Mistyfoot were there, battering the tom with a barrage of claws until he scrambled off of her. She silently nodded to them before turning back to the battle to find her kits. She spotted them fighting a she-cat; taking turns to claw or bite her before darting away. She raced over to them, and slashed at the she-cat's nose. Together, the RiverClan cats managed to drive the she-cat off.

After what seemed like a moon, she heard the wailing of cats. She looked over with curiosity, and saw BloodClan cats running away.

"Scourge is dead!"they yowled.

She watched in shock as the BloodClan cats ran away.

"What happened?" Featherpaw asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," Heavystep meowed, coming up behind her.

"You're all right," Mosspelt purred, rubbing against him. "We're all safe."

Leopardstar walked around the clearing, gathering her cats. Mosspelt and her family followed her. They walked over to Firestar, where he was lying down. For a moment, Mosspelt thought he was dead. Then she saw him sit up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Firestar," Leopardstar meowed. "They tell me you killed Scourge."

Mosspelt exchanged a glance with Heavystep. So it seemed Firestar had saved them all.

"Every cat fought well," Firestar meowed. "We wouldn't have won unless all the Clans joined together."

"True enough," Leopardstar meowed. "But now we must separate again. I am going to take my Clan home. We must care for our wounded and grieve for our dead."

"And ShadowClan?" Firestar asked.

"ShadowClan must go back to their own home," Leopardstar answered. "I have a new deputy, and enough warriors to defend our territory if ShadowClan don't respect our borders."

"Who is the new deputy?" Firestar asked.

"Mistyfoot," Leopardstar answered.

Mosspelt looked proudly at her Clan mate. She deserved it.

"I'm going with Leopardstar," Mistyfoot explained. "I'll always be grateful for what you did, but I'm a RiverClan cat at heart."

"But…as deputy?" Firstar asked. "After what happened to Stonefur?"

"Leopardstar asked me just before the battle started," Mistyfoot meowed. "I said I'd think about it, and now I know I have to do it for Stonefur's sake, and for the sake of the Clan."

"Then StarClan go with you," Firestar meowed. "And may you always be a friend to ThunderClan."

"We're going too," Stormpaw meowed. "RiverClan has lost many warriors. They need us."

Mosspelt purred and rubbed her kit' head.

Featherpaw padded up to Graystripe. "You'll come and visit us, won't you?"

"Try to stop me," Graystripe meowed sadly. "Be the best warriors you can, and make me proud of you."

"You've got something to live up to," Firstar meowed. "You father is ThunderClan deputy now."

Mosspelt looked at Graystripe proudly. He would be a good deputy. Featherpaw and Stormpaw rubbed against Graystripe before Leopardstar gave the signal to leave. Mosspelt felt sorry for her kits; they had a hard path to walk. But she would always be there for them, and they were strong. Mosspelt, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Heavystep walked home side-by-side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter! Thank you for reading this. I might do another one with the next series, but I am writing so many other things I don't know if I'll have time. **


End file.
